


Manhunt (Old)

by GreatValueJellyBean



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dual POV, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Human AU, Strangers to Friends, This is my first post so I’m bad with tags, This is old. New version is up to read!, Will add more tags and characters as I go, angst? eventually?, lapidot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatValueJellyBean/pseuds/GreatValueJellyBean
Summary: Peridot is invited by Steven to partake in a game of manhunt with him and his group of friends.





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I’ve been a fan of lapidot for a long time, and after reading so much the past couple of weeks it’s finally pushed me to write something, and hopefully this idea I have (something I don’t think has been done yet) is something new and refreshing.
> 
> And I do know that this is pretty short. Originally this was going to be one loooong one-off but I figure separating it a bit would be good for both feedback and just the writing in general. The next few chapters will hopefully be quite a bit larger.
> 
> Just in case some of you don’t know what manhunt IS, manhunt is basically hide n’ seek in the dark, and is rather fun!
> 
> And as a little fun fact, the location is based off the city I live in.

Peridot originally wasn’t sure whether or not she’d go to the game Steven had so enthusiastically asked her and everyone else in the group chat to go to, but, being she didn’t have work tomorrow, she had no reaaal reason to say no, and Steven knew this just as well, so she really didn’t want to let him down as there’s no way she could look at him without feeling guilty.

The drive there wasn’t so bad atleast, and there wasn’t really much traffic either, although, that might be because of the fact it was getting pretty late, but nonetheless the lack of traffic was nice.

She’d never really been on this side of the bridge. She knew it was pretty nice, and had some landmarks like the fort, but never came to this side unless it was for groceries, and being she basically lived on Instant-Noodles while she worked to pay her college debt, that meant she was able to pretty much stockpile the stuff as if there was some sort of zombie apocalypse going on that resulted in her having to barricade herself in doors, something she did anyways, so it wasn’t like she even had to go out for groceries often either.

She looked out at the lake as she neared the old fort, watching the sun dip under the horizon as it slowly became night time. It was beautiful, really. She could understand why people would live on this side. So close to both the water and historical building that looked amazing in their own ways. 

She pulled up into the parking area next to both the fort and cemetery and parked next to the growing line of cars owned by various friends of Steven, or the “Crystal Gems”, as they called themselves.

It would’ve been a funny name, and in a way it was, but considering the fact everyone seemed to have a type of rock or gem as their name, (or middle name, in Steven’s case), it only came as ironic, and it wasn’t like Peridot didn’t fit in, not just because they could be deemed as her friends too, but because her name was also that of a gem. She couldn’t help but find it weird that so many people in the small city had the same idea to name their children after rocks, but it did atleast mean that everyone had a unique name that was easy to remember and identify. It was hard not to know who someone was talking about, unless it was one of the many named Ruby. 

Once she turned her car off and took a step out of her car, she was tackled almost as soon as her feet hit the ground.

”Heeey P-dot! You finally bothered to show up! We were startin to think you wouldn’t!”

”Hello Amethyst,” Peridot said as she straightened her glasses and lightly pushed her purple haired friend, “I did indeed decide to come and play this game that Steven had texted me and everyone else about for almost a half an hour.”

Speaking of the little guy, Steven came jumping up and gave Peridot a rather strong hug, despite his size. 

“Peridot! I’m glad you came! I was just about to list the rules of the game to everyone!”

”If you’re going to list the rules why did you put us all in a group chat to list the rules?”

Amethyst gave her a nudge. “Oh hush Peri, he has to state the boundaries of the playing field.”

”Yeaaah, last time we played this I didn’t do that and Amethyst almost had the cops called on her for climbing into someone’s backyard..”

Amethyst chuckled. “Not my fault that guys yard was such a great looking hiding spot!”

Steven laughed back, only to turn around and start skipping back to the rest of the group. “Come on guys, everyone’s here now, let’s get ready to play!”

”You heard the man!” Amethyst said, grabbing and pulling Peridot to run after the boy.


	2. Rules and Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group of gems are told the boundaries and rules of Manhunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m writing this chapter mere minutes after the first one. 
> 
> I had the idea of writing this fic as its my cousins birthday. Usually what happens is we all go to their house in the country and they have a big bonfire. while all the adults (and sometimes myself) would sit around the fire, everyone else plays a game of manhunt, multiple rounds usually. 
> 
> I woke up with the idea of this fic knowing that we’d most likely play it tonight, and stayed in bed as to procrastinate getting up and just thought the story out, continuing the idea in the shower and am now writing it. I’ll be honest though, none of what I’ve thought has been written. So far, everything I’ve wrote has been purely new.
> 
> Hopefully that means I’ll be able to write a lot more then expected to get where all the good stuff is..
> 
> As a side note, this fic will switch between the views and thoughts of both peri and lapis, but not in the sense of every chapter being switched. I hope it’s not toooo messy. You can tell when they switch as it’ll be marked by a line of ———. This chapter just happens to only be in lapis’ perspective.
> 
> anyways, enjoy!

Lapis sat patiently at a bench while the rest of the “Crystal Gems” talk amongst themselves while waiting for Steven to rejoin the group and explain everything once more.

She couldn’t help but wonder what’d happen or how long the game would go on for. 

Sure, she was excited, but she didn’t really know anyone. Sure, she knew Steven, and she knew Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst, the boys care takers, but that’s it. She counted 14 people, not including Garnet, Pearl, herself, or Amethyst, whom had vanished with Steven. 

She knew she would probably have fun, and after how much the boy had helped her with everything going on in her life, she knew the least she could do was play a game or two. 

Still, she just couldn’t get into a good mindset. She didn’t really know anyone. Sure, she was new to the area, meaning no one would know any of her past or be able to judge her for it, but that didn’t make it any easier for her to open up. 

Maybe they’d forget about her when playing the game and she’d never be found..

She shook that thought out instantly. This was Steven’s idea, and if he was searching, he’d remember her. So would his caretakers who also knew her, even if only slightly. She’d be found, least, if her hiding spot wasn’t good enough..

The other problem of being new is that she knew little about the area. She hoped the playing field would be big, not that she thought it wouldn’t, being the group had over 14 people. She also hoped she’d last a while and find a good spot, although, if she was found early, she could follow Steven and get a better grip of the area, which would probably help for round two, if the game ended quickly.

Lapis must’ve looked pretty deep in thought, as Pearl came up to her with a brow raised.

”Everything okay Lapis? You haven’t spoken much.”

”hm? Oh, no, I’m okay. Just don’t have much of an understanding of the area, so I figure it’d probably be hard to find a good spot.”

”Ah, of course. Well, I plan on seeking with Steven to ensure he doesn’t get lost. If you’d like to walk and seek with us the first round I’m sure he’d be more than happy to have you join us.”

”No thanks. I figure that I might aswell try to hide. Worst case scenario I’ll be found first in which case I’ll take you up on that offer.”

“Alright. Well, I believe the game is about to start rather soon, the last person has finally shown up. I’m sure Steven will get to setting the boundaries of the game in a moment.”

”Alright, thanks.”

Just as Pearl walked back to stand beside Garnet, Steven, Amethyst, and some other girl walked in. 

The girl was short, only somewhat taller than Steven and roughly the same height as Amethyst if you ignored her weird hairstyle. Rough and crazy blonde hair combed and kept in a messy, almost triangle shaped, hairstyle. It was definitely eye catching but, also seemed to fit the pale girl. She had round over sized glasses and green eyes. Green eyes that looked around almost anxiously at everyone else before landing directly on her own, almost as quick as they looked away.

Lapis didn’t know her, not that she knew anyone in the group other than Steven really, but for some reason, the small girl intrigued her. Something that happened to pretty much no one else as no one payed the girl any attention and instead focused on Steven, who was picked up by Garnet and sat proudly on her shoulders. 

The boy cleared his throat, letting everyone know that the he was ready to list the rules and state boundaries for the game.

”Okay, while I know I've already stated the rules before hand, im going to state them again just to be safe! First, if you’re tagged you’re out, and we’ll all meet back her once the game is over. Second, that’s pretty much it. You can run if you’re spotted and can hide anywhere as long as it’s in the area and not in someone’s back yard”. 

The group of gems all chuckled, looking at Amethyst as she shrugged carelessly.

”As for the actual area,” the boy cleared his throat again, “don’t leave the area around the fort. Any area from the entrance at the other end of us to the small woods behind me is fair game, just don’t hide in the trains on the track! Any questions?”

A tall girl with a quiet voice spoke, “Can we hide in the fort?”

Sorry but I’m afraid we can’t Opal, they don’t let anyone in there this late.”

Another voice spoke, this time more high pitched and louder, with a bit of an accent, “What about the areas across the road, like the batting cage or pool?” 

Steven looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. “I mean, they’re not passed the entrance so I think that’d be okay, just no one hide in the tunnel.”

The small girl shared a knowing look with a much taller, beefier girl, as if they had already scouted out and found a good spot. 

“Any final questions?” The boy chirped again, before another voice appeared. 

The voice came beside Opal, a girl with sunglasses and long black hair, with plenty of muscle. “How about the lake. That off game too little man?”

Lapis didn’t know why anyone would want to hide in the water but, granted, it wouldn’t be a bad spot if you could hold your breathe long enough if someone passed by.

The boy looked down at Garnet and then to Pearl. Pearl shook her head.

”Lake will be out of bounds too, sorry Sugilite.”, the boy said with a shrug.

”Okay, that looks like that’s everything! As you guys know I’ll be seeking, and you all have 10 minutes to hide!” 

The boy was being put down as Pearl crouched down beside where he was placed. 

“Steven, I think I’ll search with you just in case you get lost. That sound okay?”

The boy looked back and smiled, “That’s okay Pearl, you can if you want, but i was gonna search with Connie anyways!” 

A girl, presumably Connie, spoke from beside Pearl, “Yeah, it’ll be so much fun if you want to come too Pearl!”

Pearl blushed, unknowing that they already had plans to seek together. “Well if you two already planned on seeking together I think it’ll be fine. If you really want I suppose I can still search with you.”

”Then it’s settled!”, Steven exclaimed, “Pearl, Connie, and I will be seeking. You all have ten minutes, starting now!” 

The crowd instantly spread out, running different directions as the three seekers covered there eyes. Lapis sprang up and ran too, looking back only to meet eyes again with the small pale girl who seemingly had no idea where to hide. 


	3. Hidden Trail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis and Peridot are in search for spots

Okay, to be honest, Peridot hadn’t really payed much attention to the rules or boundaries. She remembered something about water and something about the woods, so by the time the game had started and everyone split off, Peridot had no idea where to go, and instead stood still for a good minute before realizing she should probably move and hide as to not be found standing still like they wouldn’t see her.

So she did the only thing she could, and ran while her mind tried to make any sense of what little information she had heard.

She couldn’t though. Instead her mind only pictured the strange blue haired blue eyed girl who she’d locked eyes with real quick once everyone started running.

Peridot couldn’t help but find herself intrigued. So much so that she had spent the time where she should have been listening to the boundaries studying the new girl instead. She must have been a new friend of Steven, considering Peridot had never seen her before, but she wasn’t introduced either. Maybe she had already been given an introduction to the other gems? Peridot was late, even if only by a little bit, and even then, she didn’t really hang out with any of the other gems besides Amethyst and Steven.

Either way, it didn’t matter. Peridot needed to find a spot, or else she’d be found and spotted right away. Being all she really got from Steven’s speech was something about the woods, she just hoped the woods were actually included in the boundaries of the game and that she wasn’t cheating, because the woods was the very direction she was heading towards.

—————————————————————

Despite having no real understanding of the area, Lapis found herself able to find a couple good spots. Of course, she kept searching, being she still probably had quite a bit of time left, but her decision to run towards the woods hadn’t been half bad.

She, surprisingly, hadn’t seen anyone since the game started, which she couldn’t help but find odd considering how she ran the same way as a few others when everyone split up. She hadn’t really gone that far and could’ve sworn there had been atleast one or two other people running towards the woods too. Maybe she was out of bounds? No, she was only just coming up to the trains.

Maybe the others she’d seen had ran and hid in the train? She figured no one would cheat but couldn’t help but have peaked curiosity herself on whether or not she should use the train as a spot.

She decided not to. It probably wouldn’t be good to be known as the one who cheated in their first game of Manhunt, something the gems seemed to play somewhat frequently, judging by everyone already having knowing looks of where to go, and for the fact that Amethyst had seemingly had a messy idea for a hiding spot the last time they played.

Still, it was good to see that no one had been hiding in the train or under it for that matter. She couldn’t help but wonder what had happened the last time someone hid in it, if there was one. Maybe she’d ask Steven later when she inevitably got found. 

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard what sounded like rocks being kicked as if someone was running her direction. There was no way time was out already, she could’ve sworn she still had a few more minutes left to hide. 

Whether it was another hider or one of the seekers, she didn’t want to know and instead jumped into the bushes to the right of the tracks, only to be surprised when she found that there was a small but noticeable trail once in the bushes. She had hit the jackpot in hiding spots for sure. 

She didn’t really have the ability to check what was at the end of the trail though as whoever it was running her direction was coming up to the train, noticeably slowing down before stopping with heavy breathing. 

Doing her best to make as little noise in the bush, she decided to stifle a little peak only to be surprised when she saw the same short girl she locked eyes with twice before.

Lapis knew she wasn’t a seeker though, and judging by her lack of running when the game started, Lapis couldn’t help but feel she had only recently gotten the idea to search for a spot.

She decided to make a little noise and as a result startled the girl, who then jumped up and looked around, before letting out a small but quiet croak. 

“H..h-ello..?”

—————————————————————

Peridot had no idea what had made the noise, and while she hoped it was just another hider playing some dumb prank she also hoped it wasn’t a raccoon or something. She had no idea what was in the woods. She didn’t want to.

Just as soon as she had stuttered out a hello, she saw a little chipmunk run out of the bushes slightly ahead of her, stop on the track to look at her, and then keep running. Peridot eased a little, seeing that the noise had most likely came from the little thing as opposed to something dangerous.

She took the returned silence as a moment to look around. She was still in the playing ground, that much she new, as she remembered Steven mentioning in his text in the group chat that no one could hide in the trains. Seemingly, no one was either, which is good. Cheaters were no fun.

Her thoughts were paused once more when she was started as the same noise came once more from the bushes. She was sure that it seemed even closer somehow.

Before she had the ability to try and identify what had once again made the noise, hoping it was simply another chipmunk, the identity of what was making the noise was revealed when an arm sprout out from the bushes, only to grab Peridot by the arm and pull her back into the bushes with it.

Just as she had opened her mouth to let out a yell another hand has clamped over her mouth to hush her once she was in the bush.

“Don’t move, they might’ve seen you.”

Peridot had no idea who was speaking or what was going on but found herself oddly relaxed for someone who was pulled into the bushes and had a hand placed over her mouth. The voice was quiet and calming, soft even, and whoever it belonged to smelt like salt water and the lake.

After a while of silence and not moving the mysterious girl finally removed her hand from Peridots mouth with a little jolt, as if they hadn’t even realized it was still there.

“s-sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you or anything. Well, no, the first time I did, but the second time I meant to get your attention. Someone was coming up and I didn’t know if it was a seeker or not..”

Peridot turned to look at whoever was speaking and say something only to be met by blue eyes and suddenly forget what she was going to say.

“Umm..”

Peridot realized she’d been staring and felt her face heat up as she looked away.

“I uh, s-sorry. It’s okay really, I just, wasn’t expecting that..”, not that she found herself bothered by the encounter with the strange girl again.

The most interaction they’ve had was meeting eyes twice before, and already Peridot was a blushing mess. Peridot had no idea who this girl was and already felt herself thinking the girl was pretty, something that wasn’t hard when the girl was mere inches in front of her with those blue eyes staring back at her intently. Her blue hair messy and all over the place. Freckles speckled over her nose and defined cheeks.

Peridot found herself blushing further and opted to blurt her name out as opposed to further studying the pretty girls features.

“Peridot! I-I’m uh, Peridot.”

The blue haired girls apologetic and quizzical face turned into a cheeky smirk as she chuckled.

“My names Lapis,” the girls face turned into a smirk, “nice to finally meet you after meeting eyes a few times. You seemed pretty zoned out.”

Peridots face grew even hotter, as she tried to put words into a sentence to counter the girls playful jab.

“I-I was merely intrigued by the fact I’d never seen you before. I was simply wondering if you would be introduced. I mean, you’re the one who was spying on me from the bushes!”

It was Lapis’ turn to blush at that, something that in turn only made Peridot burn up even more herself. She couldn’t win. If she didn’t know any better, she’d say she was a walking candle stick, and while she couldn’t see herself, she was sure her face was the brightest shade of red her face could possibly allow.

After another moment of shared silence, Lapis cleared her throat before getting up off the ground.

“Whoever it was searching out there has probably passed now. I never got to follow the trail and see where it leads, wanna check it out with me?”

Peridot almost found herself zoned out once more staring back up at the blue eyes, but managed to catch what the girl said and nodded before getting up and following the other girl further into the woods.

She didn’t feel they’d be found in this spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I’m not fully against the idea of turning this into something bigger. I’d actually love to and am in the process of writing down what I already have while simultaneously trying to further the story. Don’t fully know what the result will be though.
> 
> None the less I’m glad to get to writing the good stuff. They’ll have quite a while to talk while the seekers are searching for the other hiders after all..
> 
>  
> 
> we never even played manhunt, btw.


	4. Camp Grounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis and Peridot get to looking around their new hiding spot while thinking about what’s happened so far

Lapis didn’t really know why she decided to pull the small girl into her hiding spot. To be honest, there wasn’t anyone behind the girl when lapis pulled her into the bush. No seeker or anything, but she couldn’t help but want to talk to the girl, and so, without thinking, opted for pulling the girl into the bush without a word. In retrospect, lapis could have handled the situation much better, especially when she had decided to cover the girls mouth with her other hand to keep her quiet as she knew she’d probably be scared and confused out of her mind as to what was happening. 

Had it been lapis being pulled into the bush, or probably anyone else, she would’ve fought back and screamed, so seeing the girl not do that when she was pulled into the bush by someone she didn’t know and couldn’t see was surprising. And while lapis did find it cute how the girl noticeably relaxed in her hands it was kind of weird. 

Lapis made an oath to herself to protect the small girl in the case they became friends out of this weird experience, because in reality, she really  _should_  have done something, as opposed to just accepting what was happening and staying quiet. Maybe it did make sense though, considering lapis told the girl they might be found. Peridot probably relaxed at knowing that lapis was just another hider and part of the gems. Least, that was the only idea that made sense as to why the small girl would have relaxed in her hands, right?

lapis realized she’d probably been overthinking this far too much and decided to focus on the trail and where it leads. 

Either way, lapis’ sudden action worked, somehow, even if she probably could’ve done it way better than how she did. She got the girl into the hiding spot, they talked, laughed, and she didn’t leave after lapis said they were safe from what wasn’t there to begin with. And now, she was being followed by said girl as they walked deeper into the woods on this weird hidden trail.

After walking for a little while longer, Lapis found herself at the end of the trail. It had led to a very open area void of many trees. The area they entered from was flat but also on a hill, as 10 or so feet forward led to a somewhat steep hill to a lower area that led directly to the lake. At the edge of the upper open part was a tree basically in the middle of the hill. The entire opening was a rough ovular shape, and it seemed to be some sort of spot that people would camp at. This was furthered by the fact that to the right of the trail exit was a fallen tree in front of a man made fire pit circled with rocks, a few cans scattered about.

Seemingly, no one had been here in a long time, as all the cans seemed old, bent or twisted out of shape, and submerged in the dirt, and while she didn’t notice she was somewhat tense, the sight that this camp of sorts had been vacant made her shoulders ease up at the idea that she wouldn’t end up confronting random campers after invading their camp grounds.

She turned to see that Peridot was in just as deep of thought as they stood and stared at the odd open area, before the girl finally turned only to give a small shrug and move over to sit on the log in front of the fire pit and poke at some of the cans.

The smaller girl seemed to return back to deep thought as her eyes squinted and her brow furrowed. Lapis found the sight of the innocent and childlike girl cute, but turned to focus on the camp grounds they had stumbled upon as to not get caught staring.

Lapis walked towards the tree at the beginning of the slope only to see that there was a fallen tree laying on the hill propped up against it, with an indent beside it showing that people used it to safely get down to the lower section of the camp. She turned back to Peridot. 

“Hey, Peridot, looks like there’s an easy way to get down to the bottom of the hill relatively safely.”

Peridot looked over at the tall girl as she was snapped out of her thoughts and simply nodded before getting up and walking over to stand beside her. 

Lapis crouched down and put a hand on the side of the fallen tree to steady herself as she slowly made her way down the side of the hill. She looked back up to see Peridot unsure and having second thoughts. 

“C’mon, you can do it, it isn’t so bad.”

Peridot met eyes again with lapis while keeping her unsure expression, before closing her eyes, taking a deep breath, and crouching down like lapis had done before she started to descend down the hill slowly. 

—————————————————————————

Peridot still couldn’t understand the taller girl. She’d risk being found to save her from someone who she didn’t know was there, only to then ask if she’d like to explore her spot with her, as opposed to pushing her out to search for her own spot. She didn’t mind it of course, but she still didn’t understand it. Any one of the other gems, except for maybe Amethyst or Garnet, wouldn’t have bothered to spare a glance had Peridot been tagged or spotted right in front of their spot. Not that she’d blame them though, she knew the other gems took the game seriously, even if this was the first time she had actually participated in it. 

Peridot didn’t talk to any of the other gems other than Steven and his caretakers, so it was odd that out of all people, the new girl was the one to bother taking Peridot in before she got found. Maybe had she met Peridot earlier she’d have felt what the other gems did and left her to be found after messing with her.

Many of the gems saw Peridot as loud and annoying, not that it particularly bothered her, she liked being alone, as it left her more time to think.

Her mind wandered back to the other girl’s eyes. Bright blue that stuck out as bright as the moon’s glow reflecting on the water of the lake. Her dark blue hair managed to look natural and not at all like it was dyed. Freckles placed asymmetrically along her cute features. She didn’t understand why lapis was having such an effect on her, or why she kept getting lost in those beautiful eyes. It didn’t help her stomach felt fuzzy after being so close to her when being pulled into the bush.

Her thoughts were stopped when said girl called her over to go down and check out the bottom part of the camp with her.

 

The taller girl had made her way down the hill pretty much flawlessly. 

Peridot on the other hand, who had started out some what okay, ended up slipping and sliding down on her butt the rest of the distance of the hill. 

While still embarrassing, she was just glad it was night, as there was no doubt in her mind that the back of her baggy jeans were covered in dirt. It also helped that the taller girls laugh broke Peridots thought about her clumsy slide down the hill, as the sound might as well have been music to her ears.

Lapis let out a loud yet soft chuckle before eventually snorting, eyes wide as she covered her mouth and continued laughing, face red as she did so. 

After calming herself down, lapis reached down to offer Peridot a hand while simultaneously wiping the moisture from her eyes with her other hand. 

Peridot timidly took the offer up and placed her hand on the others before quickly being hoisted up and letting out a small chuckle, to which the taller girl shared.

Peridot felt there was a atleast a small chance they’d be found, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, forgot to write notes.
> 
> Okay so clearly this isn’t finished yet. I ended up being a little busy and not being able to push myself to write nearly as much as I wanted to. BUT, I hope this chapter will make up for it. 
> 
> I’ve come to a conclusion that with how I’m writing it’s probably gonna need more then 5 chapters, and considering I plan on getting them together, I feel they would need a little more time to get to know each other instead of one random experience in a game of manhunt. 
> 
> Thus is why I’ve kind of hinted to other things I can use in the story in previous chapters to further it, as, I think I want to make this into a bigger story. Let me know what you think!


	5. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *PLEASE make sure to read the last chapter if you haven’t yet, this is chapter 5!*
> 
> The girls get to talking and begin to know one another while looking around the rest of their spot

Now that they’d both made it to the lower area of the camp (and Peridot had wiped off what dirt she could after her slide), the girls decided to look around the rest of their hiding spot. 

The area was flat just like the part above them back up the hill, albeit much larger. The lower half of the rough oval shaped camp took up roughly 75% of the clearing in total, making lapis wonder why the campers who had used this area would put the fire up at the top instead of the larger part, but then again, with how old the camp seemed to be, it’s very possible that if there was a fire pit down here that it would have been covered up with dirt, or other rocks pushed up from the lake.

There was a couple other fallen or chopped trees near the edge where clearing met woods, but the inner part was relatively empty, most likely being where tents would go. The tip or front of the oval was clear of trees aswell, and walking through the opening put you right in front of the lake, with rocks slowly going down to meet water. Looking to the right, Lapis could see the entire coast as it wrapped around the land, water clashing up and either pulling or adding rocks to the coast. Looking to the left lapis saw a few large flat rocks that basically formed a dock in the lake. 

The moon left the area fully lit and the clear sky made it easy to see every single star visible to the human eye from where Lapis stood. Looking out over the water Lapis could see the lighthouse, looking out over the large body of water. The entire location was absolutely stunning and serene. Beautiful.

Looking back over her shoulder Lapis was met by a sight equally as beautiful, if not more. Peridot was looking out over the lake, the moonlight causing her bright emerald green eyes to glow even brighter than they had been the other times the two had locked eyes. Her mouth was open even if only barely, as if to help her breath as she slowly took in the entirety of the view. Her messy hair being even messier after her tumble, having specks of dirt in it here and there. Her glasses laid slightly crooked as they sat atop her nose. Her pale skin almost as bright as one of the stars lapis could see glistening in the sky above her. On her left cheek was a little dirt, and with out thinking about it, Lapis moved to clean it off the girl, only to be met with eyes once again. 

The smaller girls star struck expression remained as she stared up at lapis, who’s hand still cupped her cheek. The small girl almost leaned into the touch.

 

They stood like that for a while, eyes locked on each other’s under the moonlight, with each understanding and feeling some sort of connection they didn’t dare speak about or believe was reciprocated.

Eventually Peridot swallowed as her face began to grow with both warmth and color, lapis feeling her face do the same, before they both looked away, lapis pulling her hand back.

”U-uuh, t-thanks, by the way..”

Lapis looked back at the smaller girl who continued to stare down at the ground.

”F-for what? All I did was wipe some dirt off your cheek..”

“Well.. yes, thank you for that too, but I mean, thanks for saving me from being caught and found. I’d probably never hear the end of it from Amethyst if she knew I had been found first.”

Lapis swallowed. “O-oh, right, yeah. It’s nothing. Honestly I don’t even know if there was someone, I just thought I saw movement from behind you..”

Atleast she didn’t fully lie? She’d just blame it on the chipmunk or something.

Peridot looked up, cheeks still flushed, “Oh, w-well, I still thank you for risking your spot to bother taking me in. I assure you no one else would’ve done the same. 

Lapis’ blush returned, “Ah well you know, it’s just like, the good thing to do, you know?” She scratched her neck nervously as a quiet but not unwelcomed silence overtook the two as they stared at each other again. 

How many times have they done this now? Five? Six? Lapis couldn’t remember but she also wasn’t really complaining. For whatever reason she loved this girls eyes. 

Surprisingly, the silence was broken by the smaller girl once more. “Well, if we’re gonna be hiding here for a while we might aswell get to know each other a little better right?”

Lapis’ heart skipped for a second.

—————————————————————

Peridot couldn’t for the life of her understand what had happened a mere couple minutes ago. She has  _never_ felt like that before. Never has she found her self so speechless in the presence of another person and yet, here she was. And she had no problem with it. Staring up at lapis for what felt like millennia, even if it had only been a minute or two, was breathtaking. Literally. Her heart skipped more times than she could count and her breathing hitched once or twice as she stared up at the taller girl, and instead of it feeling scary, she only felt  _warm._ She didn’t know any other way to describe it. It wasn’t bad. Wasn’t scary, or frightening. She just felt, well, warm.

Staring up at lapis had made Peridot realize three things.

1\. She wanted to know more about lapis.

2\. Lapis was absolutely gorgeous.

3\. Peridot wanted to keep staring at those blue eyes for as long as she could. 

Which is why Peridot had pushed herself to offer the idea they get to know one another better.

Only then, she was met by silence. 

Lapis just stood there, staring down at her, and while that didn’t bother her once so ever, it did make her feel slightly uneasy that a reply was taking so long to be given. Nonetheless, she waited for a reply and continued to stare at the eyes that just continued to be so captivating.

Eventually, though, the bluenette did give an answer, shaking her head first as if she had been in deep thought and didn’t realize she had forgotten to give an answer.

”Yes! I-I mean, yeah, of course. Why not.”

”Great!”

The girls fell into another silence, this one more awkward.

 _Why was this fairing to be so difficult?_ All she had to was ask a question, or say something.  _Anything._ Peridot internally faced palmed as the silence continued to grow. She looked around before spotting another log on the rocks a little bit a ways behind her. Perfect!

She grabbed lapis’ hand, both pulling the girl out of her thought and literally pulling the girl to the log before plopping down and patting the spot beside her. Lapis looked down at her before offering an eyeroll and quizzical smirk before sitting down beside her.

They sat in another fit of silence, but this time it wasn’t awkward, as they looked out over the water, slowly getting used to the others presence. It was such a calm and quiet night. Honestly, even if there was a trail and woods that separated them from everything else, she was surprised no one had found them yet. Surely Peridots slide down the hill along with the snorts and laughter that arose afterwards could be heard for miles, but, none the less, she was happy they hadn’t been found yet.

Eventually Lapis turned to sit facing towards Peridot, with one leg on either side of the log. Peridot followed suit and found herself, once more, eye to eye with Lapis. She felt herself grow calmer.

”We should play a game.”

”Huh? What sort of game Lapis? We’re already playing Manhunt.”

Lapis rolled her eyes. “Well, you said you thought we should get to know each other, so, how about we play a question game?”

Peridot thought for a moment. “Hmm. I suppose that would make sense. Alright, explain to me the rules of the game.”

Lapis raised an eyebrow. “Okay, well, the games called 21 questions. We take turns asking each other questions before we’ve both asked 21. Any question asked has to be answered.”

Lapis seemed to be a lot better equipped to handle conversations than Peridot did, which seemed to contrast how out of touch she seemed before Steven had explained the rules. She would have never thought to learn about one another in the form of a game. She had no doubt in her mind that had Lapis not mentioned the idea of playing a game that the conversation either never would have started or would have died as quickly as it started. Peridot wasn’t too great at keeping conversation.

“Okay, I think I can get behind that. How do we decide who goes first?”

Lapis smirked. “Well I did bring the game up so.”

That sounded fair to Peridot, but she didn’t want to lose. “Hm. Yes, but I’m the one who said we should get to know each other.”

”Touché. How bout we play another game to decide who goes first?” Lapis cocked her head to the side.

”I suppose that would make this much easier.”

Lapis held up a fist. “Rock Paper Scissors?”

Peridot’s eyes lit up. There was no way she could lose this. Rock Paper Scissors was a mind game. All she had to do was focus on Lapis’ choices and she’d win easily. 

“Deal, best to three?”

Lapis only nodded.

 

 

Peridot lost. Not only did she lose twice without winning once, she then asked for a rematch, and lost again. They could’ve sat and just played Rock Paper Scissors until the sun rose, but after losing to Lapis 14 times and not winning once, Peridot decided she should just let Lapis go first. 

“You sure you don’t want another rematch? I’m absolutely sure you could do it this time. Positive.” 

Peridot would’ve taken the offer as proudly as she did the first time if it weren’t for Lapis’ giant shit eating grin.

”Oh hush up you clod. I think I’ll keep what little dignity I have left.”

”Really? I think you lost that back when you slid down the hill earlier.”

Peridot felt her face burn up, but instead of firing back, closed her eyes, took a deep breath, before finally letting it go. 

“Just ask me something already.”

”Okay okaay. Hmm.” Lapis tapper her finger on her chin, “How are you so bad at Rock Paper Scissors?”

Peridot only sighed. “How are you so good? There’s no way you’re that good.”

”I dunno, but you’re not allowed to answer my question with a question.”

”You never said that!”

”Fair fair. I’ll just knock us down to 20 questions and ask something else.” Lapis bared a cocky grin.

”Uggghh.”

”Hush up. Okay, I’ll start simple. How do you know Steven?”

Peridot raised her head up slightly. She didn’t expect this question. “Oh! Well, I used to take lessons at his father’s music classes. I figured it was something to do after I finished school so I tried it. Wasn’t good at it, albeit, so I eventually stopped, but being I was pretty much the only person who went, me and Steven just talked a lot. Once I quit my old job Steven offered me a place to stay, and until I got my new job I lived with him and his caretakers for a little while. That’s also how I know Amethyst.”

”Huh, that’s pretty cool. What’d you play? And yeah, I saw you walk into the crowd with her.”

”That’s two questions, you’re cheating. And to answer it, I played guitar, but, wasn’t good at it like I said, so I eventually stopped.”

”Really? I play guitar myself, if only a little bit. I only learned it because I learned how to play a ukulele when I was younger and it didn’t seem too hard. Maybe I can try teach you how to play it.” Lapis winked.

Peridot blushed at the idea that they would hang out some other day after the game of Manhunt and everything else was over, but wasn’t at all against it. 

“I-oh uh, really? I mean yeah sure, if you want to..”

Lapis giggled. “Alright, I guess you can ask two questions to make up for mine.”

Peridot blinked. She didn’t know what to ask. “Uuumm. Well uh. What’s your favorite color?”

Peridot once again internally face palmed at hearing her own dumb question. It had to be blue obviously. Blue hair, blue sweatshirt, even blue converse. 

“Wow, really going for the hard hitters aren’t you Peri? But it’s blue.”

Peridot stared back at the bluenette after hearing the nickname, unsure how to feel about it. She didn’t hate it. The only person who ever called her anything other than her name was Amethyst, and she’d never called her just “Peri”. She liked it. 

Lapis blushed.

”O-oh I um, sorry, would you prefer just Peridot? It just sort of slipped out witho-“

Peridot spoke before she could finish, a blush creeping up on her own face as she realized her thinking made Lapis think she did something wrong. “No no no, it’s okay! I don’t mind it, just, no one ever calls me anything other than Peridot besides Amethyst. Just a little surprised.”

Lapis sighed. “Alright good, just making sure. Anyways, I think you have another question?”

—————————————————————

The time flew by once they started playing 21 Questions. They continued to ask and play for what felt like hours, even if it was probably only a little more than one.

Most questions were very small and simple, simply being things like “what’s your favorite food” or “what music do you listen too”, but some were really good and continued into conversations, and in the time they played they both learned a lot. Peridot is 23 year old ex-intern who now worked on designing websites and code, who lived in an apartment on the same side of the bridge as her, and she had a beagle named Pumpkin (who was absolutely adorable from the picture Peridot pulled from her wallet to show her). Everything else was relatively small or expected.

The girl was an absolute nerd, and  _boy_ was she proud of it. At one point, she asked Peridot what her favorite show was and was not at all prepared for what sounded like a college lesson about some terrible Canadian Rom-Com called Camp Pining Hearts and how “Piercy was clearly the best ship and relationship in the whole show.” If she hadn’t reminded Peridot that they were hiding she easily would’ve shouted her love for the show as though no one was around. It was cute.

They continued to play well after each had asked their twenty-first question, so much so that lapis found herself asking question eighty two. 

“So, what do you plan on doing tomorrow?” Lapis looked out over the lake as she waited for Peridots response.

”Wow, you’re really scraping the bottom of the barrel now Lapis,” Peridot let a nasally laugh that lapis couldn’t help but smile at. “But, to answer your question, probably nothing. Tomorrow is my day off, so I’ll most likely just take the day to rest since I know I won’t be getting much sleep. It’s already 12:46 after all. What about you?” 

“Oh, probably the same to be honest. I think I’m gonna call in sick and take the day off.”

”What? But you’re not sick! That’s lying Lapis.”

Lapis gave her a side glance before chuckling. “Oh hush Peri, it’s fine. I work as a waitress in a restaurant that doesn’t get much business anyways. I’m sure Garnet will do just fine on her own.”

At that, Peridot perked her head up. “You work with Garnet? I didn’t even know she worked in a restaurant.”

Lapis chuckled again. “That’s your question Peri, but yeah. The place is owned by her mothers. They make really good food, and often cook something during break time for us to eat. It’s a shame it’s not that popular really, it’s such a nice place.”

”Hmm. Maybe I’ll have to check it out sometime.”

”Really? I’ll have to make sure to spit in your food then so you get that extra bit of flavor if I’m serving you.”

Peridot’s face scrunched up.

”I’m kidding, I’m kidding! If you do go, don’t tell Ruby that I said that, she’d absolutely kill me.”

”Noted. I’ll make sure to keep that in mind if the food isn’t as good as you say it is.” She smirked.

Lapis gave Peridot a playful push. “Yeah yeah. Well, since it’s my turn to ask a question, and I know you’re not doing anything, would you  _like_ to?”

Peridot looked up at Lapis, and for probably the thousandth time that night they locked eyes.

Lapis could feel her heart beating as the smaller girl stared up at her with wide eyes. Lapis really hoped she didn’t screw anything up.

 

Just at that moment, Lapis could hear what sounded like a rock being kicked and turned around only to see Steven and Connie a few feet away from her, their faces blushed as they realized the moment they were intruding on. Lapis’ face burned as she stared back at them, and for a moment, no one moved. The only sound she heard was that of her heart. 

Eventually Steven spoke. 

“Soooooo. We uh, found you guys.”

He walked up and placed a hand on both of their shoulders. 

“You guys were actually the last two we needed to find! So good job on your hiding spot guys! This area is really pretty too!”

Steven turned to look at Lapis and gave her a wink before running back with Connie to Pearl, who had been standing at the clearing. She waved and walked off with the two, presumably back to the parking lot. 

Lapis turned back to see Peridot looking out at the lake, still processing what had just happened before she looked back up at Lapis.

Emerald green eyes met blue again, after the silence had returned. 

“I think I’d like that.” 

Lapis’ heart skipped a beat again as she felt all the tension in her body ease at the answer.

—————————————————————

The walk back had been a long and quiet.

Peridot played back the moment in her head a hundred times. Had Lapis just asked her out on a date? It was impossible. There was no way Lapis liked her like that. No one did. It had to be because she figured it would be better to do something instead of staying at home doing nothing all day, and took the knowledge that she would be doing the same to her advantage. They had only just met today. Sure they spent a couple hours together, but that was it. They were acquaintances at best. 

_Even if a part of her wished they were.._

She ignored the thought. She wouldn’t make this weird. They were friends. New friends, but friends nonetheless. Peridot didn’t have many of those. She couldn’t afford to burn a bridge down that was just being built because she couldn’t tell if she was reading the situation correctly or not.

She pushed the urge to ask if it was to the back of her head and chained it down as to not let it resurface during the walk back.

 

Although the walk was silent, with no more than a couple shared glances between her and Lapis, she didn’t find it bad at all. Lapis was smiling the whole time, and unless her muscles and brain were lying to her, so was Peridot. It was nice. 

The view was nice too. The water still glistened under the moonlight. Stars filled the sky, and in the corner of her eye Peridot could’ve sworn she saw a shooting star. She closed her eyes.

 

_I wish me and Lapis only become closer._

 

 While she would’ve laughed at her own corniness, she didn’t get the chance to, as her decision to continue walking with her eyes closed caused her to trip on one of the boards on the train track.

She closed her eyes tighter and braced for impact that didn’t come. 

After a moment she opened her eyes and looked up to see that Lapis’ face was a mere few inches from her own. Eyes locked for but a moment before Peridot steadied herself and looked away as Lapis let go of her. They both stood on the tracks, flushed as much as their faces would allow. 

“You okay, Peridot?”

Peridot was surprised at the concern and caring in Lapis’ voice as she turned back to offer a smile and reassuring nod.

”Y-yeah, I’m okay. Thanks for saving me again.”

They both laughed. 

“What were you doing anyways, walking with your eyes closed?”

”Oh, nothing. Just saw a shooting star..”

”Oh really now? And what did you wish for?”

Peridot looked away. “Well, if I told you, it wouldn’t come true now would it?”

 

.........

 

By the time they got back, all the other gems had left besides Steven, Connie, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. 

Steven and Connie giggled at seeing the two, something Peridot didn’t fully understand. 

Garnet simply nodded, while Pearl smiled and waved.

Amethyst on the other hand, charged Peridot and grabbed her in a bear hug. “Congrats duuude! First game of Manhunt and you won! That’s dope! How ya feelin P-pod?”

”U-uh, warm?”

Amethyst laughed and gave her a pat on the shoulder before heading towards Garnet and Pearl.

”Well P-dot, we gotta head out so I’ll talk to ya later! Cmon guys.”

Steven, Connie, and the gems walked towards a van that wasn’t there when Peridot first arrived. Greg peaked his head out and waved to both Peridot and Lapis, before driving off once everyone was inside.

 

After another bit of silence as they watched the van disappear, they both turned to look at one another. 

“Well, that was really fun Peri, it was nice meeting and talking to you.” She reached back to itch her neck, something Peridot noticed she did whenever something seemed to be on her mind or there was an awkward moment, being something the two had shared multiple times that night. 

She started walking towards a dark blue sports car and motioned for Peridot to follow her.

Once they got to it, Lapis pulled out her keys and unlocked the door, before reaching over her seat to dig in a purse and pull out a pen and small notebook, flipping open to a clear page. She scribbled something real quick before tearing the page out and tossing both the pen and notebook back into the car, turning back and handing the note to Peridot.

”I had a good time tonight. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Peridot only nodded as her face blushed once she saw what was scribbled on the note. 

Once she looked up, Lapis was already pulling out of the parking lot, waving to Peridot as she left. 

Peridot didn’t mind them being found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boooy was this a fun chapter to write. I hope you all have enjoyed the story so far! Hopefully I didn’t disappoint with this longer chapter.
> 
> I have a few ideas as to where to take this now that I’ve decided to make it longer, so I hope that you guys stay to read more of the story as I continue writing it! 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think so far!


	6. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot and Lapis decide to hang out, after Peridot gets some help from Amethyst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features some texting. Let me know what you guys think of it, as it might be a little funky.
> 
> Also, since it happened a couple times in this chapter, any passage of time that happens in between moments will be marked with ........., as to not just go into the next moment.

The day started like any other, which is to say, not that great.

Even though it was her day off, Peridot still insisted she wake up at a reasonable time as to not mess with her schedule, and just in case she needed to do any running around during the day. 

Even though she didn’t get home until 1:40 something after the long game of Manhunt, Peridot managed to set her alarm for 7:30 before collapsing onto her bed and being met with sleep as soon as her eyes closed.

 

After rummaging around her nightstand and releasing a few muffled growls, she managed to find her phone and hush the loud alarm that _oh so rudely_ woke her up from her slumber. She turned over to look up at her ceiling while waiting for her body to fully wake up.

Peridot realized a few things after waking up. She was still in her clothes from the day before and had neglected to change before going to bed, and as such, had covered her sheets and blanket with dirt that was still caked on her jeans and sweatshirt from her slide. The other thing she noticed was that she stunk.

She crawled out of bed letting a few more grumbles escape her as she picked out a clean outfit before stumbling out of her room and into the bathroom opposite of it. Throwing her clean clothes onto the toilet and stripping herself of her dirt covered clothing. She stepped into the shower to clean herself up and remove any dirt that managed to get on her or in her hair.

She thought about the night before. Her long drive from her apartment to the fort parking lot. Listening to Steven explain the games while investigating a new girl, being the same person she’d end up running into and hiding with. Playing games and asking each other questions for hours before inevitably being found.

It was all so strange and yet perfect at the same time. Now that she thought about it though..

_She had gotten Lapis’ number yesterday.._

She finished cleaning herself of any dirt before stepping out and drying off, searching her dirty jeans’ pockets only to pull out a crumpled note that had a number crudely scribbled on it, but not to where it wasn’t readable. She scrambled to throw her clothing on, and haphazardly fixed and styled her hair in the sort of triangle fro she always put it into, before heading back into her room to grab her phone.

She added the number to her contacts and wrote Lapis, only to stop.

She realized she didn’t know Lapis’ last name. Granted, Lapis didn’t know hers either, so it wasn’t really that much of a problem. They could simply tell each other when they hung out today, so long as Lapis still wanted to that is.

She confirmed the contact and opened messenger. She stopped again.

Peridot had no idea what to write. 

She could write  _literally_ anything, and yet nothing came into mind. She turned her phone off before heading out of her room once more and walking through her living room to get to her kitchen. She decided to give it some thought and instead focus on getting something to eat and letting Pumpkin out whenever she decided to rise from her bed in her room. 

Maybe she could ask Amethyst for some help?

She settled on having Fruit Loops.

............

She pulled into the driveway of the old house, and honked her horn after she parked. Pulling out her phone and looking down she could see it was 9. Amethyst should be ready by now.

Just as she finished that thought the door sprung open and Amethyst came bounding down the stairs, turning back to wave at Steven who stood smiling in the door way. He looked over and waved at Peridot. Peridot returned the wave.

Amethyst opened up the passenger door and slid into seat. “Wassup P! Whatcha wanna do?”

“I just need some help with something real quick. Coffee sound okay?”

“Duh? Course it does! You paying though? I didn’t grab my wallet.”

“Don’t I usually pay?”

They both chuckled as Peridot pulled out of the driveway, honking the horn as they left.

............

The drive wasn’t too bad. Not a lot of traffic but just enough that it left Peridot with a migraine as she pulled up to the local coffee joint. Amethyst had been particularly loud today, making sure to hit every high note as she sang along to every song that played on the radio, whether or not she even knew all the words properly. 

They both hopped out and wandered in, the door ringing behind them to mark their presence. The worker behind the counter looked up from her magazine.

“Hey Sadie!” Peridot and Amethyst said in unison.

“Oh! Hey guys! Same as usual?”

“You know it!” Amethyst chirped.

“You got it. You guys are lucky, I just finished up a fresh batch of coffee.”

Sadie poured coffee into two cups, keeping Peridot’s plain and void of any sugar or creamer, and putting 6-7 creamers in Amethsyt’s. Peridot didn’t understand how Amethyst could stomach coffee that was almost pure creamer. Dark coffee was where it was at. Tasted alright and definitely made you more alert. The bitter taste always woke her up.

Peridot didn’t particularly like coffee, she simply drank it to wake up when she felt extra groggy, or whenever her and Amethyst decided to hang out.

The coffee was placed in front of them and Peridot handed Sadie a ten, receiving a little less than three dollars back in change.

“Sooo, Sadie, where’s donut boy?”

Sadie blushed. “Oh he’s uh, running late. Said his alarm didn’t go off so he probably won’t be here till later.”

“Sure suuure. Well, thanks for the coffee Sadie!”

The cashier nodded back with a smile and went back to reading her magazine.

Peridot followed Amethyst over to their corner spot by the window and sat down. They both sat in silence for a bit drinking their coffee and checking their phones, until Amethyst eventually broke the silence, as she usually did.

“So P, what’s eatin at ya? You said you needed help right?”

Peridot sighed, opened up messenger, and slid her phone over to Amethyst, whose eyes widened as she saw Lapis’ name and an empty chat.

“ _Oh_ _my_   _GOOOOOD_. Peridots a player after all! I can’t believe you got Lapis’ number of all people! She doesn’t talk to anyone!”

Peridot blushed, thankful they were the only ones in the coffee shop other than Sadie, who only let out a small chuckle before going back to her magazine.

“Y-yeaah. I uh, need help messaging her. She gave me her number so we could do something today since we talked about it. I haven't any idea as to what to say..”

Amethyst’s eyes squinted down at the phone, before looking back up at Peridot and raising an eyebrow.

“Well I mean, it’d help if you atleast said hello and that it was you, you know?” She slid the phone back over.

“R-right. Of course.”

Peridot picked up her phone and began to type.

—————————————————————

After calling Garnet to tell her not to expect her to come in today, Lapis didn’t know what to do. She had hoped that Peridot would text her soon, or in general for that matter. She hoped she didn’t make anything awkward or that the small clumsy girl hadn’t lost the note.

She continued to question and wonder if the girl even wanted to see her or hang out. She wondered if the girl just tossed the number after she received it.

Even if she truly believed otherwise and continued to tell herself it would be fine and that she’d receive a message eventually, her anxiety didn’t make it any easier.

The smaller girl seemed happy at the idea of them hanging out or talking, if not star struck. She said she really liked the idea, and that was what Lapis had kept telling herself as she loitered around her house, cleaning to keep her mind busy as she waited for her phone to make any sort of noise so she could go and check it.

Lapis woke up early to let Garnet know she wouldn’t be in today, but also woke up early as she was sure Peridot was someone who woke up as soon as the sun started to rise every day.

Then again, maybe she was wrong. If it was her day off, she wouldn’t need to wake up to call in sick, albeit, she also wondered if she’d even need to if she designed websites and code, something Lapis had no idea as to how it worked. The girl was a nerd, that was all she understood.

Eventually, Lapis decided to sit down and watch a little tv after she had already cleaned her house over several times, as to keep her mind busy.

Thankfully though, she didn’t need to do that for long as her phone finally went off. She scrambled off the couch to grab it as soon as the alert reached her ears.

Lapis grinned widely as she quickly added the number to her contacts.

 

 **Peridot -** Hello Lapis, this is Peridot. You asked to do something today, right?

 **Lapis -** Hey Peridot! Of course! Do you have anything you need or want to do today? I have a few ideas myself but wouldn’t mind doing some running around if you need to.

 **Peridot -** I have nothing planned nor do I have any idea as to what to do. What do you have in mind?

 **Lapis -** How about a movie? I hear Dogcopter 3 is in theaters!

 **Peridot -** Sure. What time do you have in mind.

Lapis stopped to think. She decided to search up the schedule of the local cinema to see what the playing times were for the movie. Dogcopter was indeed playing, and the next time it would be shown was at 12:20. That would give them an hour or so to get ready.

 

 **Lapis -** Well, the movie starts at 12:20, so how about we meet up at the theater around 12:05? I’m sure there’ll be a line. These movies tend to be pretty popular after all.

 **Peridot -** Sounds perfect, since I have to take Amethyst home. I’ll see you later then?

 **Lapis -** Yuuup! See you soon Peri ;)

 

Lapis set her phone down and could’ve jumped and screamed with joy. Now that Peridot had finally texted, all her worries and anxiety went away as she instead grew excited as she ran to get ready. She needed a shower, and she needed to pick an outfit out. Not something fancy or grand, but something casual. Something that didn’t seem like she threw it on last minute, but something that still left her looking good.

She ran into her room and searched for an outfit. She decided on black converse, a pair of capris, a blue tank top, and her short leather jacket. Simple, yet fashionable.

She took the clothes with her into the bathroom as she began to get ready.

—————————————————————

Peridot sighed in relief as she set her phone back on the table. Not only was it so much easier to message her than she thought it would be, but Lapis still wanted to hang out, and from the looks of it, was looking forward to it too. Peridot looked up to see Amethyst looking back at at her.

”Soooooo? How’d it goooo?” The lavender haired girl leaned forward, propping herself up on an arm.

”It, went very well. We’ll be seeing a movie in roughly an hour.”

”Oh snap, that’s soon. We should get goin then so you’re ready by the time you need to be there!”

Amethyst got up, grabbing both her drink and Peridot, pulling her out of her chair with barely enough time to grab her own drink before they ran outside and back to Peridots car out front.

”What’s the hurry Amethyst! You’re lucky I grabbed my coffee and didn’t fall to the floor! It’s not like it’s a date or anything.”

Amethyst slowed to a stop only to turn and give Peridot a smirk, raising her eyebrow as she did so. “Riiiiight, suuure. You keep telling yourself that you nerd. Now come on, you need to drop me off so I’ll be out of your hair later while you’re on your little “play date”. Wouldn’t want me to be stuck at your place if you two decide to stumble into your place later and do-the-do.”

Peridot’s face burned as she punched Amethyst, who only cackled in response as she walked to the passenger side, waiting for Peridot to unlock the door. Peridot did so before walking to the other side to get in herself. 

“You’re unbearable sometimes Amethyst, really.”

”Yeaaaaah but you love me, sooo.”

”Yeah yeah. Next time you can buy your own coffee.”

Peridot backed out and began to drive back to Steven’s house to drop Amethyst off.

............

After dropping Amethyst off, Peridot had to deal with a large amount of traffic, meaning that by the time she got home she had roughly twenty minutes before she had to go to the movie theater to meet up with Lapis. 

Walking into her apartment she was greeted by Pumpkin who was very excited that she had arrived back home. She bent down to pet her.

”Heya Pumpkin, how you doing? I’m sorry but I won’t be home that much longer, I gotta go meet up with a uh, friend.” 

Pumpkin sat down and continued to wag her tail, barking once as if replying.

”Don’t worry, I’ll be back before you know it. You gonna be able to protect the fort for me while I’m gone again?”

Pumpkin got back up barked again, before running in a circle.

”That’s what I thought. Now I gotta get ready okay?”

Peridot picked up a toy that sat beside the front door and threw it into the living room, watching Pumpkin excitedly run after it. Pumpkin grabbed it when she got to it, only to then fight and shake it viciously like it was an intruder. Peridot laughed and went back into her room to pick a better outfit.

Peridot saw nothing wrong with her baggy jeans and trademark sweatshirt, but Amethyst insisted that, date or not, she should dress a little better for the occasion. Peridot opted to trade her baggy blue jeans for a pair of black skinny jeans, and decided to swap her sweatshirt for a black graphic tee that had a large alien on the front, and a green zip up hoodie. She figured it probably wasn’t that much nicer than what she wore before, but felt it was probably better than an outfit she pretty much wore the night before, even if it was a different pair of jeans and a different sweatshirt.

She looked back at her bed, thankful she decided to clean the sheets before going to pick up Amethyst. If her and Lapis ended up doing more than just a movie she was glad she didn’t have to come back to a dirty bed.

She walked into the bathroom to check her hair, and then back out to the living room, checking Pumpkin’s bowl beside the couch to see if it needed more food, before heading back out to her car after she filled the bowl and gave Pumpkin a pat goodbye.

 ............

Thankfully she lived relatively close to the movie theater as traffic still hadn’t really let up much. 

She pulled into one of the last few spots and got out, seeing a Dogcopter 3 poster as she walked in. The Dogcopter movies didn’t really interest her as they did, say, Steven, but Lapis was right, and Peridot knew she would be. People always lined up for these dumb movies. The lines continued into the entrance room, something that didn’t happen often. She walked past the lines and into the main room to go to the bathroom quickly, unsure if Lapis would be here or not. She didn’t see her.

She walked into the small bathroom, walking over to the sink to wash her face and hands. She heard a stall open followed by heavy foot steps.

A rough and raspy voice spoke up, ”Hey! If it isn’t the little snot in the flesh and blood! I haven’t seen you since high school twerp.”

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she whipped around.

”J-Jasper? What are you doing here?”

”Buisness trip. Still got that stutter huh?”

”Y-y-yeah.”

”Always did. You here to see Dogcopter?”

Peridot only nodded, unsure if she should run for the door or talk with the much taller and beefier girl.

”Really?” Jasper bent down a little, as if to get a better look at Peridot.“Thought you hated those books.”

”Y-yeah well, I-I’m here to watch it with someone. Wasn’t exactly my idea.”

”Pipsqueak finally got a date huh? Shocking. Well I gotta go. Maybe I’ll see you around.”

Peridot only nodded again, watching as Jasper stomped out of the restroom. She sighed. She wasn’t exactly happy to see her school bully but nonetheless, glad she didn’t decide to give her a swirly or something.

She walked out of the bathroom only to see that the taller girl had disappeared, no where to be seen, not that it bothered her. She decided to go back out and wait outside. There was still 12 minutes before the movie started.

 

She sat outside before she finally saw a flash of blue bounding down the sidewalk. Peridot shot up to her feet as the girl neared.

”Hey, sorry I’m a little late, I decided to walk since I only live like two blocks away.”

Peridot only stared up at Lapis, taking in the sight as if she were fine art. Lapis looked absolutely beautiful. She looked down at her own outfit before quickly looking back up to Lapis. 

“I-I uuh, y-you look g-great.” She blushed and looked away, trying to calm herself as to not continue stuttering like a fool, unsure if the sight of Lapis or Jasper had made her suddenly so nervous. Maybe it was both. 

“O-oh um, really? Thanks! You look nice too Peri. Now how about we get in line. From the looks of it I was right about the line.”

Peridot nodded as she walked back into the building with Lapis.


	7. Dogcopter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis and Peridot find their spots and watch Dogcopter, before they decide to continue to hang out and do some other activities

Lapis walked alongside Peridot as they entered the cinema. Lapis couldn’t help but occasionally glance down at the other girl when she was sure she wasn’t looking.

She couldn’t tell what it was about the nerdy girl but something really drew Lapis into her like a fly towards light. Whatever it was that made Lapis feel so strongly towards Peridot, she didn’t care. She knew she was probably crazy for falling so soon but she knew she had, and she really didn’t mind. She just wanted to be closer with her.

As they stood in line and waited patiently for their turn at the concession stand, Lapis found that something seemed off about the shorter girl. She seemed to be even antsier then usual, looking around a lot and being generally quiet. Granted, she knew the girl wasn’t really a people person, so maybe it was due to the large amount of people. She wanted to ask if something was on her mind but figured now probably wasn’t the time. Maybe she’d ask when they got to their seats before the movie started.

She remembered how Peridot seemed to be in awe when she finally showed up, and Lapis honestly wouldn’t have been surprised if the girl’s jaw had fallen off her face with how low it dropped. With how quickly she looked down at herself, she wondered if the girl felt embarrassed about her choice of clothing compared to Lapis. She didn’t get it. Her outfit wasn’t anything spectacular, and Peridot looked cute either way. 

“Hey, I meant it when I said you looked nice, you know. Even if this is the second time we’ve been together, I’d say you usually look pretty great. You didn’t even look bad caked in dirt.” She nudged Peridot, who jumped as if she hadn’t been paying attention before.

”T-thanks Lapis. I meant what I meant too. You look gorge- GREAT. Y-you look great!” 

Lapis felt her face redden in unison with Peridot’s as she laughed a little. 

“What do you think you’re gonna get?”

”Oh uh, I figure we can share a bucket of popcorn right? I probably wouldn’t eat much of it anyways.”

Lapis nodded, “Yeah that sounds alright. I usually get a bucket anyways. I’ll try to leave some for you if you decide to have any. I think I’m also gonna go for Mike and Ikes.”

Peridot raised an eyebrow. “Really? In my experience those taste horrible with most sodas. I’m thinking about getting some Raisinets.”

”Oh those are good. And yeah, but I don’t really drink much of my soda in the movies. I don’t wanna end up having to go to the bathroom and missing some of the movie. Especially in this case since it’s Dogcopter we’re watching. I’m too invested in this franchise thanks to Steven to miss out on anything.”

Peridot rolled her eyes. “I’m not surprised Steven is who got you to like this stuff, he tends to do that. He tried getting me to watch the first one with him but lost that battle. I wasn’t even a fan of the books.”

“I wasn’t either, but I can’t stand to say no to Steven so we watched the first two back to back. I figure I’ll end up watching this a second time when Steven hears it’s out. Don’t tell him I’m watching it early though!”

”I won’t dont worry. It’d make me feel guilty too since I turned down his offer to watch the first two and then suddenly went to the movies to watch the third.”

Lapis chuckled, walking up to the concession stand now that it was their turn in line. She squinted at the name tag.

“Howdy folks. What movie are you watching today?”

Peridot spoke up, “Um, yes, hello Mr. Smiley. We’ll be seeing Dogcopter 3 today.”

Mr. Smiley looked down at the smaller of the two. “Really? I’m shocked. I never thought I’d see you of all people in line for Dogcopter,” he looked over to Lapis, “but I suppose I can guess as to why you’re here today. So, what can I get ya both?”

Peridot blushed again. “Um. One bucket of popcorn, Raisinets, Mike and Ikes, and I’ll have a medium Diet Pepsi.” She looked up to Lapis. “What do you want to drink Lapis?” 

“Uh, I think I’ll have a medium Pepsi. Can we have extra butter on the popcorn too?” 

Mr. Smiley bared a wide smile. “Can do!” He typed a couple things into the cash register, “That’ll Be 22.55.”

Peridot nodded and began to rummage through her wallet. Lapis put her hand on her shoulder and shook her head.

”Nah it’s alright Peri, I got it.”

She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out her wallet, handing Mr. Smiley 25. He started counting change before handing it to Lapis, turning around to get their food.

”Thank you Lapis, but you didn’t need to pay for it all you know.”

”Hm? Oh, nah, it’s nothing. I figure it’s only fair since I’m the one who said we should make plans.”

”I guess that makes sense. I’ll be sure to pay next time then.”

Lapis smiled and looked back up to watch Mr. Smiley get their order. Peridot wanted to hang out more. Things were going really well so far. She was glad Peridot seemingly liked hanging out with her. 

Mr. Smiley put their popcorn and drinks on the counter, pulling the two boxes of candy from the stand and setting them beside everything else. 

“Enjoy your movie you two! Your movie is in the room to your right.”

”Thanks!” The two said together, before grabbing their snacks. Lapis made sure to grab a few napkins and two straws before following Peridot into the theater next to the concession stand.

Walking in, Lapis could hear ads but the screen had yet to be turned on. The room was almost full of people, who were either chowing down on their popcorn or browsing social media on their phones. Some doing both. 

“Where do you want to sit Peri?”

”Hm.. The back looks relatively empty?” She turned to give Lapis a quizzical expression.

”I usually sit near the middle but sure. Least it’ll be easy to remember if one of us needs to leave for refills or something.”

Lapis followed Peridot into the row before the girl stopped in front of a group of teens.

“L-Lars? Sadie said your alarm didn’t go off, why in the stars are you here?”

”O-oh, heya Peridot. Sadie called me saying she closed shop um, early. She wasn’t feeling good!”

The kid didn’t sound convincing. Peridot seemed to know him and simply rolled her eyes. 

“Sure. I’ll have to text her and tell her I hope she feels better.”

”No! No, she’d um, rather relax really. You shouldn’t bug her, and, instead let her get rest!”

A girl sat in between two other boys looked over at Lars. 

“Donut girls sick huh? That sucks. I was thinking we could all go out for coffee or something after the movie.”

Lapis couldn’t tell if the girl was trying to help Lars or simply oblivious as to what was going on. 

“Oh uh, yeah. Sorry Jenny. I mean! Maybe we can stop by and I can run shop for a bit. Sure! Hey Peridot, if you want I can get you a free donut or coffee or something?”

The boy looked uneasy.

”Forget it Lars, I won’t bother informing Sadie of your insubordination. I’m dealing with a delinquent of my own at the moment.” Peridot shot Lapis a quick smirk, and continued to walk to the empty seats at the end of the row. Lars visibly relaxed.

Lapis found herself frozen and caught on Peridots words before Jenny asked if she was okay. “Oh yeah, sorry. Just.. zoned out is all.”

Lapis went to follow Peridot. Had Peridot just called Lapis hers? She obviously meant it as a playful jab but it certainly messed with her head. She sat down in the seat left of Peridot. Other than the group of teens there wasn’t anyone else in the row. It was kinda nice.

”Sorry about that Lapis, just didn’t expect to see Lars here is all. He works at a coffee place I always go to and always finds a way to slack off.”

”Oh it’s okay. I’m just surprised you seem to know everybody around here.” She gave her a playful smirk.

”Oh hush up Lapis. It’s a small city. You’d be a real introvert not to know everyone.”

”I’m guessing you know the others then?”

”Hm? Yeah. Jenny works at a pizza place owned by her father and works with her sister and grandmother. Buck was the one sitting next to Lars, he’s the mayors son, and the other kid was Sour Cream. He’s the stepson of one of Amethysts friends. He’s a DJ.”

”Huh, guess you do know everyone.”

”Eh, they’re not really a hard group to miss. They’re the “cool kids.” They often hang out at the same coffee place and wait for Lars to get done.”

”I’m guessing Sadie is the manager at the coffee place?”

”Yeah I think. She and Lars have a, weird, relationship. Nothing official. I think it’s why she lets him slack off so much.”

”Hm. You mentioned the one girl worked at a pizza place right? I’d be down for some pizza if you want after the movie.”

Peridot looked over somewhat surprised and nodded. “I mean yeah sure. We should probably finish the popcorn first though.” She let out a soft chuckle.

Just then the lights dimmed and the screen turned on. Lapis figured they probably had a few more minutes of ads before the actual movie started. She watched as all the lights in different seats started to go out one by one as people turned their phones off. She decided to do the same, Peridot doing so aswell.

Lapis leaned over and whispered. “So, how bad do you think this movie is gonna be?” She grabbed a hand full of popcorn and shoved it in her mouth.

Peridot only grabbed a piece before answering. “Absolutely terrible, but I’m sure people will have some bogus explanation for why it’s movie of the year or something.”

Lapis laughed and went to grab more popcorn only to grab the hand of Peridot and pulling back.

”S-sorry I-“

”No no, it’s okay!”

The people in the row in front of them turned around and raised an eyebrow before turning back around.

Even with the light off she knew the small girl blushed, as she began to stutter quietly after her unintentional shout.

”I-it’s o-kay. Really.”

Lapis felt herself blush and went to grab more popcorn, brushing against Peridots hand but not pulling back. The smaller girl looked away for a moment. 

Lapis wanted to say that the girl was cute but didn’t feel that she should. The smaller girl wasn’t great with social interaction. She figured any blushing was purely from embarrassment. The girl couldn’t possibly like her. Even if she did Lapis wouldn’t let herself get into a relationship with her. She didn’t want to hurt the girl like she figured she would somehow. Lapis sank back in her chair, happy but upset all the same. She felt, neutral, but also warm. It didn’t make sense.

Peridot seemed to notice her slight change in mood and posture.

”Everything okay Lapis?”

”Yeah, just overthinking about a lot of stuff I guess.”

”Oh.” Peridot looked concerned. “Anything you want to talk about?” She asked cautiously.

”Nah, it’s nothing big or anything, just small things is all. I’m okay, don’t worry.”

”O-okay.”

”What about you? You looked pretty out of it earlier when I first got here.”

”Oh uh. Y-yeah. I ran into an old school bully earlier before you arrived. They didn’t do anything but it just, got me thinking a lot, you know?”

Lapis felt her heart sink at the thought that anyone would intentionally harm or terrorize the small girl. She might have only known the girl for no more than a day but she could tell she was a great person. She didn’t deserve to be treated badly.

”I’m.. i’m sorry to hear that Peridot. I’d have been with you if I could’ve been. Do you want to talk about it at all?”

Peridot smiled and looked over at Lapis. “No, I’m good. I’m feeling a lot better now.”

Lapis smiled back as the movie began to start, pulling both of their eyes to the screen.

—————————————————————

Okay. So the movie was better then she thought it was. So what? She certainly wasn’t going to tell anyone that, especially Steven. It was probably just a good movie because Lapis was there with her. 

 

“Oh come on, you liked it.”

”I did not! It was all sorts of corny.”

” _You’re_ corny.”

”I think all that popcorn got to your head. I don’t see how you could possibly think that I of all people was interested in that awful movie.”

”Really now? If I recall correctly you nearly dumped all of our popcorn on the floor when you jumped from your seat after Dogcopter blew a hole in the wall to escape.”

”I told you before, something that was in the seat bit me!”

”Suuure Peri. One could only imagine what might happen if Steven were to hear you saw the movie..”  A devilish smirk grew on her face.

”You wouldn't. He’d be upset you saw it without him!”

”Maybe, but I’d take him out for ice cream after watching it again with him. He’d be more upset if he found out you saw it despite not watching the first two with him.”

”OKAY FINE. The movie was.. okay. It exceeded my expectations. You happy?”

”Yeah I guess..” She took a sip from her drink. “So, how's pizza sound?”

Peridots stomach grumbled. She probably should’ve eaten more of the popcorn.

“Hm. Sure, that sounds good.” Peridot pointed across the intersection. “The pizza place is right over there.”

Lapis went wide eyed. “Huh. Well that’s convenient.”

They walked to the corner and Lapis pressed the button, waiting for the light to turn red before walking, only to turn and repeat the process before they were at the pizza place.

”What do you think you’re gonna get Peri?”

”Hm. Probably just cheese. I don’t get much on my pizza usually.”

”Really? I can’t say I’m surprised though, you seem like the sort of person who would get plain pizza. I’m gonna get Hawaiian I think.”

”Was that meant to be an insult?”

Lapis chuckled. “Nah, just me reading you like a book.”

”Gee. Must be a boring book then. Am I at least better than Dogcopter?”

Lapis chuckled louder this time. “Nah, better doesn’t cut it. I’d say you’re my favorite book I’ve read so far.” Lapis gave a smirk.

Peridot blushed, getting another laugh from Lapis. Lapis was lucky Peridot liked her. “Oh quiet, you clod. Let’s go get pizza, I’m starving.” 

“You coulda had some of the popcorn you know.”

”Not with how fast you were grabbing it. You’dve ripped my arm off had you grabbed it.”

”Hm. Interesting. I don’t recall that happening.”

Peridot playfully pushed Lapis as they walked into the pizza place. She laughed.

It was a small place with only a few tables and chairs. She saw Kiki behind the counter. Must’ve been a slow day if she wasn’t out doing deliveries. Most of the pizzas seemed new aswell, only one or two having missing slices. 

“Heya guys! What are you two doing here?” 

It was Steven. 

Peridot and Lapis turned at the easily recognizable voice only to be met by a bear hug with force that easily could’ve been given by someone twice the size of the boy giving it. Lapis dropped the empty bucket bearing Dogcopter on it.

The girls both said hello to the boy. 

Steven zoned in on the bucket as Lapis bent down to pick it up and quickly hide it.

”Oooooooh I seee. You guys saw Dogcopter! Was it good?”

Both girls looked surprised that the kid was unbothered by them seeing the movie without him.

”Um, it was, fine I guess.” Peridot spoke. Lapis looked down at her with a smirk and raised her eyebrow.

“I expected you’d say that Peridot. You’re not a fan of the books after all. What about you Lapis, did you enjoy it?”

“Yeah I did Steven. Sorry I didn’t invite you to see it with us.”

”Oh it’s okay, Pearl brought me to see it earlier!” Steven pointed back to a booth where, sure enough, Pearl sat. She waved. “She said she’d bring me to see it after we bought groceries.”

”Oh, well, that’s great Steven. What did you think of it?”

”It was awesome! Connie was upset she didn’t get to come see it too, but she had violin practice so we had to drop her off before the movie. I told her we could see it sometime else.”

The girls shared a knowing glance with each other before Steven continued.

“I’m guessing you two are hungry right? Pearl didn’t eat anything and I only had a couple slices if you guys want some. Just make sure to leave a piece for Amethyst.”

They both followed Steven over to the booth. Pearl moved in to let Steven sit with her. Peridot slid in across from Pearl before Lapis sat down.

”So, I take it you two are getting along, yes?” Pearl chirped.

Peridot blushed and looked out the window. Lapis scratched her neck before answering.

”Yeaaah, you could say that. We just got along really well in the couple hours we hid together during Manhunt.”

Pearl gained a little color in the cheeks. “Yes, I do believe I noticed when we had finally found you. We found Smokey and Sardonyx a little bit before you and they joined us for a little bit. Sardonyx had to give us a bit of a hint as to where you two were. I doubt we would’ve found you otherwise. I’m shocked you two had found such a good spot in your first game.”

Peridot and Lapis looked at each other. “It was a pretty good spot, huh?”

Peridot nodded in reply at Lapis' response.

”Very.” Pearl sighed. “Well, I suppose we should probably get going, we still have some running around to do.” She turned to Steven, “What do you say, you ready to go?” Steven nodded and she roughed up his hair a bit as they both slid out of the booth. 

“Bye guys!”

They both said goodbye to Steven.

Pearl let them both take a slice from the box before taking it and waved goodbye.

Lapis took a bite of her pizza and looked over at Peridot. She swallowed. “It ain’t exactly Hawaiian but it’s still pretty good I guess.” 

They both laughed.

“Hey, Peri?”

”Yeah Lapis?”

”I’ve had a lot of fun so far today, and I’d hate to end it prematurely. How about we do something else after we finish our pizza?”

Peridot smiled at the idea. “Of course. What do you have in mind?”

They hadn’t even stopped hanging out and were clearly going to continue doing so, and already, Peridot found herself hoping they do this more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh. Another chapter and still they have so much time left in the day. I figure that after the movie it’s probably around 3. I wonder what else they’ll do as the day goes on..


	8. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis gets to meet Pumpkin, before Peridot and her decide to watch Camp Pining Hearts together.

Lapis was really happy that Peridot wanted to continue hanging out for the day. She had happily agreed and asked her what she had in mind. Thing is, she had no idea what they should do next.

“Um, honestly I have no idea. You wouldn’t happen to have any would you?”

Peridot finished her bite and set her pizza down on a napkin. She furrowed her brows and tapped her chin. “Hmmm. I mean, we could go back to my place and you could meet Pumpkin. If you’d like to that is.”

If Lapis could see herself she figured she must have had stars in her eyes as they widened at the thought. “ _Duh!_ Of course I want to meet Pumpkin!”

Peridot let out her weird little laugh. It was definitely a strange one, sounding more like a nyeheheh than a full laugh, but it made Lapis really happy hearing it. The smaller girl seemed to be congratulating herself on her brilliant idea. 

“Excellent! I can take you to my place after we finish our pizza.” Peridot picked her slice back up and took a big bite, pulling back to have a long strip of cheese refuse to break. Peridot sighed after she pulled it as far as she could and broke the cheese string with her finger. Lapis snorted, erupting a big smile from the girl sitting beside her.

Lapis gave her a playful push and took a bite of her own pizza. She couldn’t wait to meet Pumpkin.

............

Lapis looked up at the large apartment building as Peridot pulled up into a spot and parked. 

“We can hang out for pretty much as long as you want. I can take you home whenever or we can go back out if one of us gets an idea for something to do.”

Lapis nodded, mind elsewhere, “Yeah that’s fine, can we go inside now?”

Peridot rolled her eyes and stepped out of the car, Lapis doing the same. “I don’t know why I’m surprised. Everyone always acts like this whenever they get to see Pumpkin, not that I’m complaining. I see her everyday and can’t help but be joyful when I see her.”

”What floor are you on?” 

“I live on the third, why?”

Lapis didn’t answer and instead ran into the apartment building and up the flight of stairs, hearing Peridot cackle as she did.

Lapis made it up the stairs quickly but stopped when she realized she still had to wait for Peridot before she could enter the apartment room. 

It would’ve been hard to decipher what room was Peridot’s had it not been for the alien sticker on the door next to the room number. It was sort of a giveaway. She leaned against the wall beside the door to wait for Peridot. She heard a slight scampering coming from in the room and only became more excited to see the dog.

Finally Peridot came up the last flight of stairs, shaking her head as she locked eyes with Lapis.

”You _really_  are something else Lapis, you know that?”

”Yeah I know. That a bad thing?”

Peridot smiled, placing the key into the lock and twisting it. She looked up at Lapis. “Nah, not at all. Now, you ready to meet Pumpkin?”

She heard a bark from the other side and practically shoved Peridot out of the way to shove open the now unlocked door.

She met eyes with Pumpkin who sat on the floor, tilting her head up at Lapis. Lapis was in love.

She heard Peridot mumble something as they both walked in, Lapis instantly picking up the dog that started wagging it’s tail excitedly at the attention. She carried Pumpkin in her arms like she was baby and she curled up. Lapis turned around.

”I’m sorry but I’m keeping her. She’s mine now.”

Peridot smiled again and shook her head, holding her arms open. Lapis almost went forward thinking it was a hug only for Pumpkin to jump from her arms and into Peridot’s. She frowned for both reasons.

Peridot raised her eyebrows. “Don’t think you’re getting special attention. Pumpkin just loves everybody.”

Lapis put her head down and playfully fell to her knees, putting her head in her hands.

”Oh geez Lapis, you can’t really expect me to bel-“

Pumpkin jumped onto the floor and ran up to Lapis, whimpering. Lapis responded by picking up the dog once more, getting up, and sticking her tongue out at Peridot, who only rolled her eyes.

Lapis looked around. The apartment was small but nonetheless really nice. The room was half a living room, and half a kitchen. Peridot strolled past her and sat on a dark tan, worn in couch.

The walls were a light blue. On the same wall as the door was a sink with dark wood cabinets, stove, and a black fridge in the corner (with an alien magnet placed on it, unsurprisingly). In front of this was a dark wood island built into the ground with a gray countertop, a few stools on the other side of it. The floor was white tile, until it transitioned into the living room, where it became a dark grey carpet. A tv was placed on the far wall with a small entertainment stand under neath it, a window on the right of it. The couch sat in the middle of the room, not too far back from the tv, facing away from the kitchen with a small glass coffee table infront of it. On the left of the couch was a hallway that had two doors. Lapis figured the doors led to the bathroom and bedroom respectively. She also noticed two small bowls sitting beside the left side of the couch, one full of food engraved with the name “Pumpkin” on it in orange, the other being plain and filled with water.

Lapis walked into the living room and stood beside the couch. “Your place is pretty nice.”

Peridot looked over at Lapis. “Eh, it’s alright. I didn’t really do much to it. Only room I really decorated was my room, and even then I still didn’t do much to it. It is nice I suppose, but it just doesn’t really _feel_  like home yet. It feels kinda empty you know?”

Lapis nodded. “Yeah I can get that. My apartments just one room, other then the bathroom, and I’m not even there most of the time so I didn’t bother decorating it much either.” 

Pumpkin wiggled in her arms. She, sadly, let the dog down who then jumped up onto the couch, laying beside Peridot. Peridot looked down at the dog. 

“Well, Pumpkin says it’s couch time I guess.” She grinned back up at Lapis. "Wanna watch Pining Hearts?”

............

The girls lost track of time after the first two episodes and before soon it was eleven. They’d spent seven hours sitting on the couch bundled up in blankets watching CPH, which was enough time for them to finish the first three seasons.

Lapis didn’t get the appeal at first but quickly came to love the show, dare she say, even more than Peridot. 

Once the third season ended Peridot yawned, looking down at Pumpkin who was sound asleep. She pulled out her phone and checked the time.

“You gonna be able to finish the next season Peri?” She found herself yawning.

“Of course I am! The better question is _can you?_ ”

”I’d say the same.” Lapis got up and changed the disc from season 3 to season 4.

”Do you not have work tomorrow Lapis?”

Lapis sat back down and looked over at Peridot. “No actually, tomorrow is my actual day off. We don’t work on Saturday or Monday. You have work though, don’t you?”

Peridot shrugged. “Technically? I do my work online so I can pretty much work whenever. I just always like to give myself Saturdays.” 

“So basically what I’m hearing, is that we can stay up and finish both season four and five. If you’re not sick of me yet anyways.”

”Pfft. I’m not sick of you. Plus, you already put season four in soo.”

Both girls grinned and Lapis pressed play. 

They didn’t make it halfway through the season before they both passed out.

—————————————————————

Peridot woke up incredibly warm but comfortable all the same. She closed her eyes to drift off again before she realized she was on the couch and not in her bed. She tried to get up but couldn’t. She started to remember what had happened the night before, and realized that she couldn’t get up because Lapis was still asleep, and had her arms wrapped around her.

Peridot felt her face burn as she tried to remember how they’d ended up like this. She had no idea. Thing was, though, is that she didn’t care. She sighed and snuggled closer to the blue haired girl who had yet to wake up and closed her eyes. Maybe it was greedy of her but, she decided not to wake the girl up and instead enjoy the warmth she gave off as Lapis spooned Peridot in her sleep.

She could've stayed like that forever and could’ve been completely fine with it. No one ever made Peridot feel the way she did currently, and while she didn’t know what the feeling was or how to describe it, she atleast knew it was good. She wanted to savor these moments.

It had only been three days since she met the blue haired girl and here she was, laying in the arms of her. She still found herself able to replay the night of Manhunt over in her head. She practically remembered every question they had asked each other that night, and all the laughs they shared. She thought about when she had gone to Amethyst for help. She thought about going to the movies and then getting pizza, before finally getting to where she was now. Laying on the couch with the girl after having woke up. Everything was happening so fast and yet all of it was amazing.

She felt like she’d known the girl forever. She wish she had.

 

_This is crazy.. I’m crazy.._

_but.. I think I’m okay with that.._

 

Peridot felt Lapis hold onto her tighter as she began to stir and take in a deep breath before letting it go just as quickly. The taller girl began to grumble something before loosening her grip on Peridot and trying to get up, only to not be able to because Peridot was laying on her other arm. Lapis yawned before seemingly realizing what Peridot had herself only minutes ago. Peridot opened her eyes and turned to look over her shoulder at a very groggy Lapis. 

Lapis stared down at her with half closed eyes for a moment before they finally widened in realization.

”O-oh my god, I’m sorry!” 

Peridot sat up and yawned, rubbing her eyes.

”I-I didn’t mean to- I don’t-“

”It’s okay Lapis, really. Honestly I don’t think I’ve slept so well in ages..”

Lapis stopped talking as her face deepened in color. Peridot’s followed suit as she realized what she had groggily splurt out.

”I-I mean, you d-didn’t make it hard to fall asleep!”

Lapis begun to laugh as Peridot realized she didn’t phrase it any better.

”Y-you j-just-“ Peridot felt herself burning under pressure. She hid her face in her shirt and screamed, startling Pumpkin awake in the process. Lapis snorted.

Peridot looked up from her shirt. “I j-just. I didn’t mind waking up in your arms, okay?..”

Lapis calmed herself down and wiped a tear from her eye before staring back at Peridot, mouth slightly agape. 

“I-“, Lapis started speaking before Peridot continued.

”I-I just. Stars, I d-don’t know how to word this.” Peridot closed her eyes and took a moment to breath.

 

 ~~~~_What are you doing.._

 

“I know it’s literally only been two days since we met but I’d be the biggest clod if I said there wasn’t something.. special or different about you..” She took a deep breath again.

 

_You’re going to mess everything up.._

 

“Something changes when I’m around you and I honestly don’t know how to describe it. I don’t know how to describe how you make me feel other than.. different.” She opened up her eyes only to be met with Lapis’s as she stared back at her, eyes glazed and mouth still open.

”I’ve never in my life felt something like this before with anyone, and yet it’s not scary. I’m confused but not upset. If anything I feel happier. I feel stronger.”

She looked around her apartment. “I don’t know what any of it means. What any of this means,” She waved her hands around the room, looking back at Lapis, “and it makes me feel absolutely crazy! I have no idea what’s going on or what’s coming and yet I’m excited?”

Lapis had tears forming in her eyes.

”I-I just. Stars I don’t even know.” She looked down at Pumpkin. “What you make me feel is something completely new and unique. What you make me feel is..” She looked back up Lapis.

”You make me feel.. _complete_..”

Lapis grabbed Peridot and pulled her into a deep hug, placing her head into the crook of her neck. Lapis cried softly for a moment before laughing and pulling back. Peridot had no idea what was going on.

”A-are you okay?.. I-“

Lapis put a finger up to hush Peridot, using her other hand to wipe her eyes. “I’m perfect Peri..”, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Just, no ones ever told me something like that. No ones ever been as nice as you have, especially in such a short amount of time.” She sniffled. “I feel the same way towards you Peridot..”

Peridot didn’t realize she had started crying herself until Lapis wiped away a tear with her thumb, keeping her hand there like she had back in their hiding spot. Peridot felt herself calm and lean into the hand. 

They stared at each other for a moment, blue eyes meeting green like it was the first time, before Peridot spoke up, unsure about what exactly she was going to say. 

“L-Lapis..”

”Yeah Peridot?”

”Would you want to..” Lapis lowered her hand slowly as her mouth began to drop again, “would you want to be my girlfriend?..”

Lapis grabbed Peridot again, putting her into an even tighter embrace, laughing as she did so.

” _Yes!_ Of course!”

Peridot started laughing herself, pulling back from the hug to stare at Lapis. Lapis moved her hands to both sides of Peridot’s face, pulling it forward to touch their foreheads together while still laughing. 

They sat like that for a little while, laughing in each other’s embrace before Peridot found her voice again.

”Lapis, what’s your last name?”

Lapis opened her eyes. “Lazuli. Lapis Lazuli.”

Peridot smiled. “You have a really pretty name.” Lapis giggled.

”You haven’t told me yours yet.”

”It’s Olivine.”

Lapis giggled again.

 

_Peridot could get used to this.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been writing for hours now but honestly, even if it’s 7 in the morning, I think it’s worth it. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know it’s shorter then the previous few but it’s a pretty big event. I think you’d all agree.
> 
> Might take a day or two from updating since oven posting almost daily, might being the key word. For all I know I’ll end up posting another chapter tomorrow in which case, no one really loses (except maybe my non-exsistent sleep schedule).
> 
> Thank you all for reading so far :)


	9. Keeping Busy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis does some running around while Peridot works.

Lapis and Peridot hung out for a couple more hours, enjoying each other’s company and playing with Pumpkin.

The past two days had been pretty crazy, but not at all bad. Lapis would’ve mentally slapped herself for how quickly she and the other girl had gotten together. She knew it was very quick, but considering the other girl really felt that strongly about her, it was impossible to say no, and even if it wasn’t, she wouldn’t have. The feelings were reciprocated. Lapis could’ve hugged the other girl to death with how happy she was. She probably would’ve, too, had it not been for Pumpkin who started barking excitedly and jumped onto the couch as if she had an idea as to the moment going on and was proud.

Sadly though, they did have to put it on pause for a bit. Peridot had to work eventually, and Lapis did have to do some running around. Hearing Steven mention groceries yesterday made her realize her fridge at home was nearing empty, other than a plate or two of leftovers and some condiments.

Peridot tried to insist she drive her home, but Lapis figured that since it was nice, she’d just walk. In all honesty, Peridot’s apartment wasn’t that far away from her’s. Peridot’s was four or so blocks from the cinema, which meant it was about a six block walk.

Once the clock hit 1, Lapis left, hugging Peridot and giving Pumpkin a good belly rub. Peridot walked her out of the apartment before giving Lapis a hug herself and saying goodbye.

 Walking outside, she was glad she decided to bring a jacket yesterday. While it was warm, there was still a decent breeze that left her with goosebumps. 

 

While walking, Lapis had a lot of time to think about everything. Three days and she found herself with feelings for a girl she only just met. Three days and that very girl was now her girlfriend. It really had been soon, but god was she happy. Lapis didn’t care. She already swore to herself she’d protect the girl, this only made it that much easier. Peri was hers. She was Peri’s. She couldn’t believe the girl felt the same. That the girl wanted her like that. Lapis smiled thinking about it all. She wondered how her work was going, even if she probably only just started. She wondered when she’d see her next. No matter how long the wait she was excited (plus, she also wanted to see Pumpkin again).

She passed the cinema and found herself only thinking about the girl more. How cute she was when she tried to cover up the fact that she liked the movie. How Peridot looked up at her when she arrived. The nerd was too cute for her own good. 

The nerds speech earlier that morning brought Lapis to tears. She really hadn’t had anyone ever say things like that to her. Not even...

She didn’t let herself think further about that subject.

She crossed the last street and ran up to the apartment building, going up the flight of stairs and walking up to her room, taking her keys out of her jacket pocket and walking in after unlocking the door.

Lapis looked around at her messy apartment.

Clothes thrown all over the dusty wooden floor. A bed sat in the corner that hadn’t been made in months, a nightstand beside it with a small fan placed on it, and a dresser placed at the foot of it along the wall, a window above it that showed the street below. She turned around and walked to her fridge, opening it up to see just how little she had. She really needed to go the store. She also needed to pick up and tidy her place, and clean all of the dishes that lay stacked in the sink in the corner. 

She decided she’d clean when she got back home. 

Lapis walked back over to the other side and threw her jacket on the bed, rummaging around her dresser for a clean pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She needed to do laundry too. That could wait till she got back aswell.

Seemed like today was going to be a busy day.

Lapis undressed and tossed her clothes towards a hamper in the corner only for it to hit the side and fall to the ground in front of it. She put on the last clean pair of blue jeans she had and threw on the gray tshirt she found, grabbing a black zip up from the table next to the door and heading back out. 

Lapis went down the stairs and walked out to the line of cars, turning hers on and walking over to get in it, before putting the key in and backing out.

............

Thankfully traffic wasn’t too bad today, and it only took her around ten to fifteen minutes to get to the closest store. The store wasn’t packed either, which was also a pleasant surprise, and she was able to park in a spot not too far away from the door. She walked in and grabbed a cart.

Lapis needed plenty of stuff, so she wasn’t too sure where to go first.

She chose to go to the bakery first, only to end up running into someone she didn’t think would be at the store.

”Oh, hey Amethyst, didn’t expect to see you here.”

”Hm?” She looked over. “Oh hey Lapis. And yeah, I know. Pearl went shopping yesterday but missed all the good stuff, so I had to come here to grab donuts and other stuff.”

”Yeah, Steven mentioned it. We ran into him and Pearl when we went to get pizza after the movie.”

Amethyst’s eyes widened. “Oh snap! Right, I forgot you two were on your little date. How’d it go? You two didn’t screw around too much did you?” 

Amethsyt laughed when Lapis blushed. 

“Oh, well, we had a lot of fun. The movie was good and after pizza Peri took me to her place to meet Pumpkin.”

Amethyst raised an eyebrow. “Ooooh, so she took you home too did she?”

Lapis’s blush grew. “Oh shut up, we didn’t do anything like that. We just watched a lot of Camp Pining Hearts.”

”Pfft, oh god. She didn’t corrupt you too did she? She got Pearl into it back when she stayed with us for a while. Those two talking about it all the time was torture.”

”I mean, it wasn’t too bad. I can definitely see why people would like it.”

”Riiight. Sure. I swear she’s as bad as Steven is with Dogcopter. I know he got you into it and I’d be lying if I said he didn’t get me to watch it.”

They both laughed.

 “Yeah, it’s definitely hard to say no to that kid. Tell him I said hi whenever you get back home.”

”I would if he was home. He left pretty early. Before I was up actually. He’s probably walking around town, or with Connie or something. I think they made plans.”

”Aaah. I wouldn’t be surprised if they did. Those two are always together.”

”You’re telling me, they don’t ever separate.”

They laughed again.

”Hey Lapis.”

”Yeah Amethyst?”

”Peridot’s a good person okay? And don’t lie either cause I know you two like each other, it’s not hard to see. She’s my best friend, so please, don’t hurt her, okay? She’s been through a lot.”

Lapis blushed. “I won’t. I’d never plan on it, believe me. I might not have known her long but I can tell she’s a kind soul.”

”Good answer.” She started to walk away. “See you around, Lapis.”

”Wait, hold on. Is there anything I shouldn’t do, or anything that she’d like?”

Amethyst turned. “Uh I don’t know, what exactly do you mean when you ask that.”

”Weeell. Peridot sort of, asked me out this morning when we woke up. I don’t want to do anything that would make her feel awkward.”

Amethyst’s jaw dropped. “Shit, hold up. She asked you out? Damn I didn’t know she’d have that in her, I’m impressed.”

”It was definitely surprising...”

“Yeah no kidding. It’s kind of soon, don’t you think? You two just met.”

”I mean, I know, but I think it’s safe to say we both felt something pretty fast.”

”Trust me, I know. I had to help her text you. She talked about you a lot on the drive back to my place to drop me off.” She rolled her eyes. “But, to answer your question, just, try to be there for her and listen. She can find it difficult to open up about certain things but I guarantee you she will eventually. Try not to pry at anything too much. Other than that, nothing much.”

Lapis nodded.

“As for things that she’d like, im not too sure. I mean you’re already watching her show, and that girl can talk about it for hours. Obviously she’s a giant nerd too so. Do with that what you will.”

”Yeah, alright. Thanks Amethyst.”

”Eh it’s nothin’. Cya around.”

—————————————————————

Peridot sat at the desk in her room, looking out the window to her right.

Part of her was thankful that today had been slow so far. Only two people had commissioned her to design a website for them, and for the rest of the time she sat at her desk, she simply worked in writing code with an occasional break to read some article she’d find on the internet that peaked her interest.

The other half of her was not thankful that the day had been slow so far, being that she had very little to do and work on, which left her feeling very, very, bored.

It was pretty nice today, albeit windy. While she did have a little work left she figured she could finish it later. Sure, code wouldn’t write itself, but what she was doing wasn’t exactly hard either. She’d get it done. Eventually.

Peridot pushed the wall with her feet and spun around in her chair to look around her room, only to stand up and walk over to her dresser to dig around for an outfit.

The door creaked a bit, and Peridot looked over to see Pumpkin prance into the room as the dog nudged it open.

”Heya Pumpkin, you wanna go for a walk?”

Pumpkin turned and barked excitedly, understanding well what her owner had just asked.

Peridot smiled at how eager and happy her dog became.

”Thought so, just give me a moment to change.”

She pulled out a green hoodie and pair of cargo pants to slip into, and walked over to her nightstand to pull Pumpkin’s leash from the drawer.

”How’s the park sound?”

Pumpkin barked and continued wagging her tail.

............

Peridot walked out of her apartment building only to be met with a face full of wind.

She pushed the hair it blew into her eyes to the side, not entirely unthankful that it was so breezy. So far, the summer had been incredibly hot, so for there to be a breeze at all was great.

She looked up to see the sky almost completely full of clouds, another thing she wasn’t exactly unthankful for. She liked the rain.

Peridot started walking the direction of the bridge, humming as she did so, with Pumpkin happily trotting beside her.

The roads seemed pretty empty today, something she’d keep in mind if she decided to do anything, and knowing full well that she most likely wouldn’t anyways, considering she never did anything.

Maybe she could bug Lapis later and they could do something or hang out...

Peridot liked the thought but also figured that they’d done nothing but spend the last two days together and were already together. Maybe a little bit of time apart wouldn’t be necessarily a bad thing.

Peridot decided she’d just play a game or something after she got home and finished what little work she had left.

She turned the corner and was at the bridge. She looked down at the water, hearing the waves, and feeling the breeze pick up from the lake as she began to walk the bridge. Everything about it made her feel calm.

Her thought was interrupted when her stomach growled and she realized she hadn’t yet eaten anything. Maybe she’d grab a slice of pizza on the way home?

She stopped once she crossed the bridge and stood at the corner, pushing the button and waiting for the light to turn before crossing the street. She could see the park, being only a block away.

Pumpkin saw it too, as she suddenly picked up pace and began to pull at Peridot to move faster. Peridot chuckled and quickened as to get to the park faster.

Once she got to the park, she was met by a very excited but nervous Steven.

”Hiya Peridot!” He looked down and smiled, bending down to pet Pumpkin, “And hello Pumpkin!”

Pumpkin barked as Peridot opened her mouth to greet Steven back. The boy chuckled.

”Well,” Peridot stopped for a moment in case Pumpkin decided to bark again, “hello Steven. What are you up to?”

”Oh nothing, just, lookin around.”

”What are you looking for, exactly?”

Steven looked around, “I may have lost Lion.”

Peridot was actually surprised at hearing this. She never thought that the fat tabby cat would ever bother to leave the house. As far as Peridot knew, the only thing Lion ever did was nap.

”Really? What makes you think he came here?”

”Well, I figured he might be here because this is where we found him. He always sat on the benches but I don’t see him here...” Steven looked nervous. 

“Don’t worry Steven, we’ll help you find him, right Pumpkin?”

Pumpkin barked.

”Exactly! Now, do you have any other ideas as to where he could be?”

Steven put his hand up to his chin and looked down. “Hmmm... I mean, he likes ice cream, maybe he went to Byrne’s?”

”You really think he’d go all the way over there just to get some ice cream?”

Steven shrugged and nodded. “I mean, it is Lion. He kinda just does whatever.”

”Steven, even when I lived with you for over a year, I've never once seen that cat do anything more than blink, I think you’re giving him a little too much credit.”

Steven laughed, “Maybe, but it’s worth a check, right?”

”I suppose. Let’s get going then.”

They turned and walked out of the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay, so clearly I’ve been gone for more than a day, and I’m sorry about that. In my “little” break I thought a lot about the story and jotted down quite a lot of notes. 
> 
> I think I have an endgame but still need to figure out some things, of which I’ll probably do when we get there. Some things conflict and would take the story down preeetty different roads, but in the end, I hope you guys still enjoy the story I end up writing, no matter the path it takes!
> 
> That being said, don’t think this is ending anytime soon. I plan on this being a preeeeetty long story, after all.


	10. Lion Lickers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot and Steven search for Lion, while Lapis continues about her day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After procrastinating for the past few days and drawing/playing music, I decided to write another chapter.
> 
> I constantly want to write but am also wary of tiring myself out. I have a huuuge story planned and want to make it as enjoyable as possible for you guys who choose to read my lil’ fic. Hopefully I can keep it up as people have been enjoying it so far. I can’t say that updates will be as frequent as they were originally, being school is starting up, but at the same time, it might end up making chapters longer aswell. 
> 
> If you guys would be interested, I could also post mini little updates including art of Lapis and Peri that I’ve drawn (human, obviously, as to correlate with my fic).
> 
> Nonetheless, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, let me know what you think!

“So, I see you and Lapis have been getting along?”

Peridot looked over at the small boy, slightly red faced, “Uh yes, we have gotten along quite, well.” She nodded.

Steven raised an eyebrow. “Everything okay Peridot? You sound unsure.”

”What? No no, we get along amazing!” Peridot spoke a little too enthusiastically. She looked around. “We’re actually, sort of... a couple.”

Steven’s eyes widened and she swore she could’ve seen stars in them. “Waaaait, like, relationship?”

Peridot sighed and rolled her eyes. “ _Yes Steven_ , a relationship.”

”Whoa! That’s awesome Peridot! I’m happy for you two!”

Peridot let out a soft chuckle, roughing up Steven’s hair. “Yeah yeah, let’s focus on finding Lion, though, alright?”

”Whaaaaaat, no way. I wanna know all the details!” Steven frowned.

 _Oh no_. 

Peridot knew that face, and even if it was being made purely to make Peridot spill she couldn’t allow it to continue being there. She’d do anything to ensure the kid was happy, as he didn’t deserve otherwise.

”Okay okay. I’ll tell you, just, let me warn you before hand, it’s really dumb and kinda cringy.”

Steven’s smile came back, albeit even wider. “Yay! And no worries Peridot, I’m sure it was all sorts of cute.”

Peridot grumbled as she rolled her eyes again. “Well, we ended up passing out while watching Camp Pining Hearts. We woke up, and I asked.” She turned to look at Steven, who looked very unimpressed by the story. 

“Oh come ooon, tell me _alll_ of it! I wanna know!”

”Ugh, fine. Can we atleast check for Lion first, I can see Byrnes from here.”

Steven looked at the building that was less then a block away and furrowed his eyebrows, before looking back at Peridot. 

“Hm. I guess I can do that, _buuut_ , you gotta get me an ice cream.”

”Fine, deal. I wouldn’t be surprised if Lion wasn’t even lost and you just wanted ice cream. Let me guess, Cookie Cat?”

“Duh! Who wouldn’t want a Cookie Cat? He’s a frozen treat with an all new tas-“

”Steven if you sing that song I’m not gonna get you a Cookie Cat.”

They both laughed as they walked into the store, the door ringing behind them as they did.

“Oh, hey Steven! Let me guess, you're here for a Cookie Cat? And cute dog Peridot.”

Pumpkin barked.

”Hi Stevonnie! And of course! But, I’m also here to see if Lion was here. He got out a while ago and I haven’t found him yet. Have you seen him around here?”

”Actually, I just got here not that long ago. Bismuth just got off her shift though, so maybe she has. I could text her if you’d like.”

”Please do! I’ve been looking all over for him!”

”Will do. I’ll send her a message.” Stevonnie pulled their phone from their pocket and began typing.

”Thanks Stevonnie, I’m gonna go look around the store.” Steven started walking towards the back where all the ice cream was. Peridot followed him.

Stevonnie gave him a thumbs up.

“So, you sure you want a Cookie Cat? Why not try something different.”

”Nah, I think I’ll stick to Cookie Cats. Besides, I’ve already had everything in here atleast once, even nasty Lion Lick- wait!” The boy shouted, making Peridot jump. “Lion loves Lion Lickers! Can we get one for him to help drag him out of wherever he’s hiding?”

Peridot began digging for her wallet in her pocket. “Sure, I mean, it’s for a good cause so I don’t see why not.”

Steven opened up the freezer and began digging around the varied ice cream until he found both a Cookie Cat and Lion Licker. He set them on top before looking over. “Are you gonna get anything Peridot?”

Peridot looked at her wallet. “Hm. Sure, I’ll go for some Dip n’ Dots if there’s any in there.”

Steven returned to digging in the freezer before pulling out a mini tub of dots, picking up the other two ice creams he set aside and closing the freezer. He tossed them to Peridot who flinched and failed to catch the ice cream.

”Oh! Sorry Peridot!” Steven let out a soft laugh.

”It’s alright, I’ve always been a horrible catch anyways.” She bent down to pick up the dots before Pumpkin decided she was suddenly hungry. They walked back to the counter.

“Wow, I thought you didn’t like Lion Lickers.” Stevonnie raised an eyebrow.

Steven seemingly cringed at the thought of eating one. “I don’t, it’s for Lion for when we find him.” He set the ice cream on the counter, Peridot doing the same.

”Ah, alright. Was gonna say, I never thought I’d see the day you’d eat another one of those. Also, Bismuth says she didn’t see Lion during her shift, but she hasn’t gotten home yet so she’ll look while she walks home.”

”Ah dang. Thanks for asking her though Stevonnie.”

”Eh it’s nothing. I’m sure he’ll turn up eventually.” They began to check out the ice cream, reaching over to grab a plastic spoon for the dots. Peridot handed them a 10 but told Stevonnie to keep the change, before grabbing the ice cream and walking out with Steven and Pumpkin, the door ringing once more as they left. Steven waved back to Stevonnie who returned the gesture .

”Well, atleast we got some ice cream.” Steven said as he ripped open the Packaging of his Cookie Cat, before taking a big bite. 

“I suppose. Where else do you think he could be?”

Steven swallowed before putting his free hand up to his chin and rubbing it. “Hm. Honestly before we took him in I didn’t see him anywhere other than here or the park.”

”Wanna check back there and see if he’s shown up?”

Steven nodded, taking a bite as he did, before speaking with a mouthful of ice cream. “Sure, but you gotta tell me about how you popped the question!”

Peridots face burned up. “Steven!” She looked around. “You make it sound like something else!”

”Well, I mea-“

” _Steven!_ ”

The boy laughed.

—————————————————————

Lapis walked out of the store after an hour or so of shopping. She didn’t get too much, being she didn’t really need to, as she lived by her self and mostly just ate fast food, but she still got the necessities (plus a cute shirt she found on clearance but that’s besides the point).

She noticed walking out that the parking lot was a lot more full then when she got here, thankful she decided to come so early as she walked the cart to her car that was practically right in front of the store.

As she walked closer though, she could’ve sworn she saw something move under her car, even if only quick. She figured it was probably just trash or something. 

She opened up the trunk and loaded the few bags she had before closing it and wheeling the cart to the cart return that was only a few spots away from where she parked.

Turning around after she brought the cart back she saw something move again. It looked like a cat?

She walked closer before crouching down to look under her car, only to meet eyes with a fat cat laying underneath it. 

It almost looked familiar. 

She reached forward slowly, hoping the cat wouldn’t be bothered or get upset as she tried to grab the collar. It didn’t bother moving and simply blinked before yawning. She read the tag.

”Lion? What are you doing out here! Stevens probably worried sick about you!”

She swore the cat rolled it’s eyes before it crawled out from under the car and walked over to nudge Lapis’s leg. She pet the fat cat before picking it up and walking to her car, setting Lion in the passenger seat, and getting in and buckling her own before backing out of the parking spot.

Lion yawned again before beginning to clean himself.

Lapis decided she’d just take the cat back to Steven’s place. If no one else was there she’d call, and even then, she figured Pearl would probably be home, if not Amethyst. She just hoped Garnet wouldn’t be, considering Lapis called in sick yesterday when she wasn’t. 

Lapis had hoped she was right and that it wasn’t too busy after she called in “sick”. The place never got too much business, and most of the people who went could easily be considered a regular.

The place had amazing food and easily made the best burgers in the city, but not many knew about it. It didn’t help it had such a weird location that in its own was annoying to get to and even more so to park. Honestly she was surprised the place was still in business. That’s not to say she wanted it to be closed down, she actually really liked working there, more so than any other job she’d ever had. Anyone who came in she probably knew and was able to talk to. If there wasn’t anyone she was able to sit in a booth and talk to Garnet or Sapphire, occasionally getting up to put a few songs in the jukebox.

Part of her wondered if the reason the place didn’t get much business was because it was owned by Ruby and Sapphire. The thought seemed ridiculous considering she’d never received any harassment or hate for being gay herself, but it was still an idea. Most people in the city were pretty open minded or simply didn’t care. She hoped it was just due to the odd placement of the restaurant.

Lapis slowed to a stop as a light changed to red, and took out her phone to plug it into her charger, simultaneously connecting it to the Bluetooth of the car. She figured she should try to call Steven’s and see if anyone was home, so she did just that.

She called the home phone and put it on speaker. It rang for a minute before being picked up.

”Ello’? This is Garnet.”

”Oh, hey Garnet, I didn’t think you’d be home. Um, I’m stopping by to drop Lion off. I found him at the store.”

“That’s good. I’m sure Steven will be glad to know he’s okay.”

The light changed to green. 

“Yeah. I’ll be there in a few seconds so I’ll talk to you when I get there.”

“Aight. Ciao.” Garnet hung up. 

Well, hopefully Garnet wouldn’t mind when she saw that Lapis was clearly healthy and not at all sick like she said.

She looked over at Lion, who had seemingly fallen asleep during the drive. She wondered how long the cat had been outside, and wondered even more how the cat had gotten all the way on the other side of the city. It wasn’t like the cat could teleport or something. 

She pulled into the driveway and stepped out, walking over to the passenger side to pickup Lion before heading up the stairs and knocking on the door.

Almost as soon as her knuckles touched the door it swung open to reveal Garnet.

Garnet held her arms out to take Lion, and Lapis handed the cat that was somehow still asleep to her.

”Ello’ Lapis. I’m sure Steven will be happy to hear you found him and brought him home safe n’ sound.”

”Is Steven not home?”

”Nah, he ran off to search the park when he noticed Lion was missing.” 

“Oh, well, tell him I said hi when he gets back. I should probably get going since I have groceries to put away.”

Garnet pursed her lips and spoke before Lapis could start to head back down the steps of the porch.

”Actually, why not come inside. I’m sure he’d want to thank you in person. I’ll text him.”

”Uh, sure I guess. I suppose I could stay for a little while.”

Garnet smirked and walked inside, reaching into her pocket to grab her phone and leaving the door open behind her. Lapis followed her inside and closed the door behind them. She watched as Garnet went upstairs to the loft where Steven slept and placed the cat on the bed, before coming back down and sitting on the couch. She pat the spot beside her.

Lapis scratched her neck as she walked over to sit down.

”Steven is on his way.”

”Alrighty.”

They sat in silence for a moment before Garnet spoke up again.

“So, you seem to be doing a lot better, hm?”

”Oh uh, yeah. It’s amazing what rest can do right?”

”Mhm. Don’t worry, I told mom and she didn’t mind that you didn’t come in. My mothers didn’t plan on staying open long yesterday anyways. We didn’t tell Ruby about it though.”

Lapis sighed and Garnet laughed. She knew full well she wasn’t sick, but, atleast she didn’t seem to care. Lapis took it that it really wasn’t busy.

They both looked over as a door opened up to reveal Pearl, who, like always, made sure to look as clean and neat as possible.

”Oh! Hello Lapis. Garnet, you didn’t tell me we were having visitors.” Pearl put a hand through her hair as if to fix it when it wasn’t messy to begin with.

”Eh, she’s only here for a little bit. She found Lion and came to drop him off." 

“Really? That’s good. Steven’s been searching for that cat since he woke up. I’m glad you found him.”

”Yeah. I found him under my car when I left the store after buying groceries.”

”He was at the plaza? What was he doing all the way over there? I’ve only ever seen that cat at the park before we took him in. I don't see why he would bother going so far.”

Lapis shrugged. Garnet reclined back into the couch and put her feet up on the table. She laughed when Pearl scoffed in reply.

”Garnet! People eat at that table!”

”I know. I do too sometimes. S’ fine.”

Pearl sighed and shook her head before walking over to sit down herself.

Lapis turned to look at Pearl. “Is Amethyst home?”

Garnet smirked.

Pearl almost looked surprised. “Amethyst? Yes, she’s in her pigsty of a room as always, why? I could go get her if you’d like.”

”No no, I was just wondering. I ran into her at the store.”

”Y’all talkin about me?” Amethyst came walking in eating... _something_ , leaving a trail of crumbs and what Lapis could only assume was grease. Pearl stood up.

”Amethyst! Why do you insist on not using plates? I just cleaned the floor and you’re making a mess!”

Amethyst only rolled her eyes, before walking into the kitchen to grab a plate, continuing the trail as she did so. “There, that better P’?”

Pearl rolled her eyes back. “I suppose. I really don’t see why you constantly feel the need to make a mess.” She walked over to begin cleaning the trail Amethyst made.

“Eh, consider it a hobby.” Amethyst looked over at Lapis and took another bite before speaking with a mouthful of food. “Anyways, hey Lap, you here for more tips or somethin?”

Garnets smirk widened.

“Oh uh, no, I’m just here because I dropped off Lion.”

”Ah, cool.” She swallowed. “Was wondering when he’d come back, whether himself or someone else.”

Pearl stood up. “Amethyst, you say that like you knew where he was.”

“If you’re implying I let him out then no. I just knew he was at the store because I saw him.”

”And you _didn’t_   _think_ to bring him home?”

”Chill P’. He’s a cat, he’d come whenever he got tired or hungry. I mean, least that’s what I do.” 

Pearl only sighed and went back to cleaning.

Lapis turned to Garnet. “Did you have something you wanted to talk about? Other then me calling in sick. You did invite me inside.”

“Nah,” Garnet smiled, “but I know someone who might wanna.” She pointed a thumb towards the door, and as if on cue, it opened up and Steven walked in, which made sense if he wanted to thank- wait why was Peridot here too?

Peridot met eyes with Lapis instantly and sat in a flustered silence for a moment.

Garnet got up from the couch with a smile, dragging Amethyst and Pearl with her as she did. 

”Lapis!” Steven bound towards Lapis and she stood up, only to receive a much expected bear hug from the boy. He looked up at her. “Thank you for bringing back Lion!”

“Heh, it’s nothing. I figured you’d be wondering where he was.”

”Still, it means a lot.” Steven walked over to pick Lion up who was coming down the stairs, opening a package of ice cream as he did. Lapis smiled when she saw Steven feed the ice cream to the fat tabby. 

“I wish we knew you were gonna find him so we coulda got you ice cream too, right Peri?” Lapis and the boy turned back to look at Peridot, who seemingly hadn’t looked away from Lapis yet, and only nodded.

Suddenly something barked, and Pumpkin came running from behind Peridot. Lapis only just picked up the dog as it jumped up into her arms.

“Hi Pumpkin! I missed you too!” Lapis laughed as the dog began to lick her face excitedly.

“Sooo...” Steven spoke up again, “I hear there’s a new couple in town?”

Lapis nearly dropped Pumpkin as she returned her attention to the boy. “I- how did you-“ She looked over at Peridot, who’s face was as red as a ripe tomato. She sat Pumpkin down before walking over to the shorter girl with a smirk before continuing. “Oh I see. Someone dropped the bomb, huh?” Peridot looked away and Lapis enveloped her into a hug, only for Steven to practically squeal.

“Aw, you guys! You look so adorable together!”

Lion looked less then amused, but continued to enjoy his frozen treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rewrite almost all of Lapis’s side because I accidentally closed the tab after I had finished writing it, so a piece of advice, save regularly. Don’t be like me.


	11. Splash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis and Peridot decide to clean Lapis’s apartment before they continue with the day.

Even though embarrassed, Peridot happily took the embrace and returned the action, hugging Lapis back (also causing Steven to make some sort of noise at the sight).

Hopefully Lapis didn’t mind her telling someone already. Sure, they got together literally this morning, but Peridot couldn’t help but want to tell everyone. Plus, it only made sense she tell Steven. In a way, he was the reason they met. If it wasn’t for the game of Manhunt they wouldn’t be where they are now. They wouldn’t have met. Peridot wouldn’t have been pulled into Lapis’s spot, et cetera.

Peridot almost felt disappointed as Lapis stepped back from the hug to turn back to Steven. Peridot looked down to see Pumpkin happily sitting beside them, and if Peridot saw correctly, she could’ve sworn Pumpkin winked up at her. Peridot reached down to pet her.

Steven spoke after he managed to stop gushing over the new couple in front of him. “Are you guys gonna do anything today?”

Peridot looked up from Pumpkin to see Lapis staring down at her again. Peridot shrugged and Lapis turned back around. 

“I don’t really know. Maybe we’ll go get ice cream since you guys mentioned it. I wouldn’t mind a milk shake.”

Peridot didn’t mind the idea of getting more ice cream herself, even if her body groaned due to being lactose intolerant.

”That sounds good. I think I know a place that would be nice too.”

Peridot and Lapis met eyes and smiled before Lapis spoke up again.

”Well, I guess that’s our plan then.” She started to walk towards Steven before bending down to give him a hug, and by extent, Lion, who was still in the boys arms.

Lion looked ready to kill.

“We should probably get going now though, Steven. I do have some groceries to put away after all.”

”Aw alright. I guess I’ll see you guys later then. Bye Lapis, and bye Peridot.”

The girls left, turning back to wave at Steven once they were out the door. Heading down the steps they heard Steven yell back to the gems that they could come back out, followed by a large number of footsteps.

Lapis snorted, the two of them knowing full well the others were most likely listening through the door. They walked over to Lapis’s car, opening the back to let Pumpkin hop in before getting in themselves.

Lapis looked over at Peridot as she started the car. “Ready to see my mess of an apartment room?”

Peridot nodded as they backed out of the driveway. 

“I’m sure it can’t be that bad, Laz.”

Lapis gave her a quizzical expression. “Really now? I haven’t cleaned in like a month. I know I’m only one person but you’d be surprised at the mess I can make.”

Peridot chortled. “I doubt your mess of a room is anywhere near as bad as my old room was. You could barely walk around it.”

”Peri, your current apartment is the literal embodiment of a neat freak.”

Peridot faked being offended. “Oh hush. Either way I don’t believe your room could be that bad.”

Lapis only chuckled and focused on the road.

 _Peridot was very wrong._  

............

After getting to the apartment building and walking to the second floor where Lapis’s room was, Lapis stopped outside her door, before taking a breath. She looked over her shoulder.

”Ready?”

“Yes, Laz.” Peridot rolled her eyes. “I doubt your room is that bad-“

Lapis opened the door and stood to the side. Peridot couldn’t even see the whole room and she could already tell the place was an absolute mess. There was no doubt in her mind that Lapis would get along perfectly with Amethyst.

Pumpkin bounded in and jumped in a pile of clothes. 

Peridot walked in and took a look around the dirty and dusty apartment room. Clothes were thrown everywhere and the sink and counter were covered with dirty dishes and varied fast food bags or containers. 

She turned to look back at Lapis and raised an eyebrow. “You _live_ in here?”

Lapis shrugged and placed her grocery bags on the floor. “Didn’t I say I wasn’t here that often?”

“I- I mean sure but-“ 

Lapis turned to see where Peridot was looking only to blush and quickly move to pick up and hide a set of blue lingerie. She let out a nervous chuckle.

Peridot struggled to continue what she was saying as her face deepened as much as Lapis’s did, if not more.

Lapis spoke before she did. 

“W-wanna help clean it?”

Peridot only nodded as to not stutter like the flustered and embarrassed mess she was, and the two girls got to work, only stopping occasionally to move Pumpkin whenever she decided to take a nap in a different messy pile. After a good amount of time they had picked up all the dirty clothes and made the bed. Lapis stocked the fridge as Peridot sweeped, and even if it caused a mess of its own, the two both cleaned dishes.

It was fine at first. The two both cleaned and scrubbed, only stopping to grab a couple more dishes to put in the soapy water. This was until Lapis dropped a plate into the sink and splashed Peridot with the soapy mix.

“Lapis!” Peridot spit into the sink to get said water out of her mouth. She came to the conclusion that the soapy water didn’t taste good.

Lapis laughed and snorted before managing to speak. “I-I’m sorry Peridot, really!” She continued laughing.

Peridot also came to the conclusion that she really wasn’t mad at all, as hearing Lapis’s laugh couldn’t help but put her in an instantly better mood. Her smile also helped, too.

_But this wasn’t over yet._

Peridot smacked her hand against the full sink and splashed Lapis with a good amount of water.

Peridot reveled in this action only to just as quickly regret it as she was met with a tidal wave of water to the face as Lapis used a plate to splash her back.

Peridot wiped the water out of her eyes only to see that Lapis was cockily sticking her tongue out at her. 

Peridot quickly reached into the sink and grabbed a cup, valiently dumping its contents directly onto Lapis.

Peridot and Lapis continued splashing each other back n' forth with varied amounts of water, only stopping every once in a while due to a fit of giggles or because they ended up splashing Pumpkin when she got a little too curious.

Eventually, Lapis decided on easily the biggest power move yet, and simply took out the sink sized bucket that kept the water from going down the drain, and dumped the entirety of the soapy water (or atleast what was left it), onto Peridot and the already wet floor.

Peridot took a step forward only to end up slipping. 

Peridot closed her eyes tighter and braced for impact that didn’t come. 

After a moment she opened her eyes and looked up to see that Lapis’s face was a mere few inches from her own.

They stood like that for a moment. Fully entranced in one another, with green eyes fully locked on blue, and vice versa.

_Déjà vu._

Without a moment of hesitation or thought, Peridot moved in to close the small gap between the two, almost as if it was routine and natural.

Lips met lips, and for a moment, Peridot could’ve sworn time stopped.

She closed her eyes as Lapis leaned into the kiss and returned it after the surprise of the action wore off.

The kiss was gentle and not at all forced. It was comfortable. It was warm and nice and Peridot wanted it to last forever, but, just as soon as the kiss had began, it ended, the two staring back at each other as they slowly pulled away.

Peridot struggled to think over the sound of her own heartbeat beating in her head.

This felt so natural. This was all so new, and something Peridot had never done before, and yet, it felt like she’d known the feeling her whole life. 

Lapis smiled and giggled, Peridot doing the same as she stood up. 

The two continued to look at each other for a moment before Lapis broke the silence.

”Thanks.”

”For what?”

”Just, for being here. For helping me. For wanting me, even. Just, thank you, for making me happy.”

Peridot’s cheeks flushed and she smiled up at Lapis.

”You make me happy too Laz. You deserve thanks too you know. You also just prevented my face from hitting the hardwood so that’s also something.”

They both laughed before Lapis looked at the floor and counter top.

”We should probably take care of all the water.”

Peridot looked around the area herself before nodding.

”Yeah, probably.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh. Sorry I’ve been taking longer between uploads. I know I apologize frequently but I do mean it! 
> 
> I’ve found it hard to push myself into writing because at my current point, I’m only writing little things and fluff. I haven’t gotten into the real story just yet.  
> This means I have nothing to work on but the chapter before it and end up taking a bit to think of what to do for each chapter. 
> 
> As much as I love writing and pumping chapters out every other day, I do want you all to enjoy every chapter on its own and not have anything filler or lackluster.
> 
> That being said I might only update weekly once school does start up, but I’ll definitely try to do more! Worst case scenario I’ll upload/update the fic with some pictures I drew!


	12. One Month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two take some time to celebrate their one month anniversary by going somewhere special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter? Surprising, I know. I’ll try to continue putting atleast one out a week like I said. 
> 
> This chapter takes place a few weeks after the last chapter.

The next few days, or week even, went by fast, which surprised Peridot, surprised being something she was often with Lapis around. Before she met Lapis, every day was insanely slow, and Peridot practically counted every second of every day. Even on her busier days when she had more work then usual it never kept her occupied for more then a few hours before she finished it. Pumpkin helped, giving Peridot more then enough to do throughout the day, but still, every day just seemed slow.

After meeting Lapis though, that quickly changed. They spent almost every day with each other since they met, only with one exception being when the diner Lapis worked at was more packed than usual,  causing her to work overtime.

Peridot couldn’t tell if she was glad or disappointed that the days were seemingly going by faster with the bluenette around. On one hand, she was able to enjoy her days and wasn’t bored out of mind. On the other hand, she felt robbed that it didn’t feel like she was able to spend as much time with her as she wanted.

Peridot looked down at her phone.

“C’mon Laz, what’s taking you so long...”

Peridot continued to look down at her phone and mumble anxiously while waiting for Lapis to come walking down the steps.

All Peridot told her was to get ready by nine because she had a surprise for her.

After another thirteen minutes passed by she finally came walking down the stairs to get in the car.

“Hey Peri, sorry I was late, I had to finish up my laundry before I could actually get properly dressed.”

Peridot rolled her eyes. “I thought you said you did laundry last night?”

“I mean yeah that _was_ the plan, but staying in bed sounded comfier so eh. Anyway, where are you taking me? You mentioned a surprise.”

“You’ll know when we get close, trust me. I know you’re gonna love it.”

“If you say so. I’ll just have to take your word. If you’re wrong though you can expect consequences. I don’t appreciate liars.” Lapis grew a devilish smirk.

Peridot only blushed and pulled out of the driveway and headed towards their destination.

The two drove in a peaceful silence until Lapis decided to speak up.

“Can I have a hint?”

Peridot shook her head. “Nope. You gotta wait or else it’ll ruin the surprise part of it.”

Lapis groaned. “Periii. You know I hate surprises though.”

“I know I know. But it’ll be worth it okay? I promise.”

“Oh really now?” Lapis raised an eyebrow.

“What?” Peridot shot Lapis another glance. She saw a trace of another devilish smile.

“You must be preeetty sure I’m gonna like whatever the surprise is to promise on it. Just remember, _consequences_.”

Peridot would’ve blushed either way at what she knew Lapis was most likely implying but the fact Lapis decided to whisper the last part into her ear only made it worse. Lapis chuckled and turned on the radio, flipping through a few channels before settling on one playing rock. She turned it down so the two could still talk.

Peridot looked over when they pulled up to a red light. “You seem to be in a really... good, mood.”

Lapis shrugged. “Yeah I guess you could say that. It’s a pretty special day after all, plus I’m spending it with you.”

The two stared at each other for a little while before someone honked their horn, which not only made them practically hit the roof of the car, but simultaneously told them the light was now green. The two laughed and continued driving.

“I think I have a pretty good idea as to where we’re going.”

“You think? I’ll take it you don’t need a hint then anymore.” 

Lapis scoffed, “You wouldn’t have given me one anyways.”

”Fair point. So, where do you think we’re going then?”

—————————————————————

Lapis and Peridot sat in the car for a little while once they pulled into the small parking lot, looking out over the lake. The two sat in a nice silence, hands intertwined, simply enjoying both the view and each other’s company. 

Lapis looked over at her girlfriend who still looked out at the lake. The two had been together for a month now, and yet it felt like so much longer.

At first she was nervous, allowing herself to get into a relationship with someone she had only just met. They knew little about each other at first, but in a month that quickly changed and the two were basically inseparable, almost as bad as Steven and Connie.

Lapis was happy. Did she deserve the smaller girl? Not by a long shot, but the fact she had her, was something she’d never let go of. She’d never understand what Peridot saw in her but she’d never be able to complain either.

Peridot looked over, and the two stared back at one another smiling, before embracing in a quick but deep kiss.

“You ready for the actual surprise?”

“I thought this was the surprise, taking us to where we first locked eyes.”

”Well, sure, but I’d say there’s some place more special.”

Lapis smiled and the two got out of the car. Lapis stood and waited for Peridot to come around and they locked hands. 

“You seem to really have this all planned out.”

Peridot straightened her back and took a deep breath and Lapis already knew she was gonna start on one of her spiels.

”Well of course! I’m not going to simply ignore the special meaning behind today. Nothing but the best for my Laz. I’d be-“

Lapis cut her off with a quick kiss to the cheek. “Hush you dork. I appreciate it though. I just wish I had something planned in return.”

Peridot looked up at Lapis. “Oh Laz... you don’t need to plan or do anything big. Just being around you is good enough for me. I couldn’t ask for anything more.”

Lapis started laughing and snorted, gaining a strange look from Peridot.

”Did I say something funny?”

”No, no! You’re just- you’re just a big sap.” Lapis stopped and looked her girlfriend up and down, “Well, a small sap to be realistic, but you know what I mean.”

Peridot gave Lapis a death stare that made the jab completely worth it.

”If you weren’t my girlfriend I’d _kill_ you right now.”

”Sure sure. Thank you for not kicking my ankles.”

Peridot scoffed but was shushed by a peck on the lips before she could even say anything. She sighed and rolled her eyes. 

The two neared the parked trains and walked towards the bushes on the left of them, stopping right infront of where they both knew the hidden path lay.

“You wouldn’t mind staying right here for a minute, would you?”

”Of course not.”

”Great, I’ll be back for you in a bit.”

Lapis watched her girlfriend disappear into the bush before turning and walking over to sit on the track.

Lapis got the feeling that whatever Peridot had planned was a lot more than simply going down to the spot they met just to reminisce.

Lapis thought back to all the things they’d done the past month. Dogcopter and dinner, Camp Pining Hearts, Peridot's heartfelt speech. Cleaning her apartment which led to their first kiss. The walks to the park with Pumpkin, and the countless nights they’d stay up late watching movies or more CPH. The trips to the coffee shops with Peri and Amethyst, and the many jabs at them that would follow from the lavender haired girl. The double dates with Steven and Connie (even if the boy would refuse the idea that the two were together. Lapis and Peridot agreed it was only a matter of time).

Such a short time and yet it felt like forever. It was surreal, honestly.

If Lapis didn’t know any better she’d swore she’d known Peridot her whole life. Everything just felt natural, and perfect. Meeting Peridot was like finding a piece of herself she never even knew she was missing, or atleast, fixing a piece of her she thought was long broken.

The short nerd just had an overall effect on her and left her feeling happier than she’d ever been in years. She didn’t deserve it, the love and affection she received, but god did she love it, and she wouldn’t trade the girl for anything else in the world. Just thinking about it all left Lapis with the biggest smile she could manage.

Lapis was pulled from her thoughts when he girlfriend came stumbling out of the bushes, tripping as she did so.

Lapis got up to help Peridot up, laughing as she did so. She asked the now red faced girl if she was okay.

Peridot simply nodded before taking Lapis’s hand once more and bringing her back into the bushes with her. 

Lapis looked down at the lower section of the hidden camp. Even if they hadn’t been here in a month she couldn’t help but feel and remember it like they were here just yesterday.

She smirked, seeing a few candles and a blanket with a basket laid on top down below. Peridot really was a sap. She turned and met eyes with the smaller girl.

”This is really sweet of you Peri. Thank you.” She bent down to plant a kiss on Peridot’s forehead.

Peridot’s face flushed as she shrugged. “Eh, it’s nothing. I just wanted to do something a little special for you.”

”No, it’s something Peri. Sappy, _yes_ , but in general, really sweet and kind of you.”

Peridot smiled up at Lapis, before leading them to the slope and fallen tree that led to the lower portion of the camp, slowly sliding down herself before turning to give Lapis a hand. Lapis took the girls hand again and slid down herself, and the two walked over to the small picnic that Peridot had set up.

“So, let me guess, small sandwiches, some saltines, and sparkling water?”

”Pfft, of course not. I only bring and eat the finest junk food.”

Peridot plopped down on the blanket and moved the basket over so Lapis could sit next to her. Lapis sat down as Peridot started rummaging through the basket, pulling out two plates.

”So, we have a few different sodas in here, some potato chips, chocolate chip cookies, varied candies, combos, cheese puffs, and a little something special for later.”

”So no cheese platter? Also, I’d only call like three of those things junk food, but I’m not complaining about all the sweets. And what’s this _“something special”_ that’s for later?”

“I’ll keep the cheese platter in mind for next time, and to be fair, I grabbed what I already had available. As for the _“something special”_ , other then you, I’m not saying.”

Lapis blushed not knowing if Peridot meant exactly what she just said, and being that she seemed oblivious it seemed likely she didn’t. 

Peridot noticed how flushed Lapis was and looked confused, taking a moment to seemingly go over what she said only to turn into a flustered mess herself.

”T-that’s not what I meant! I mean, I just-“ Peridot tugged at her hair trying to think of what she could say. Lapis pulled her girlfriend in an embrace, as to not have her girlfriend pull out all her hair, laughing as she did so.

”It’s okay, I know what you meant you dork.”

Peridot mumbled and grumbled into Lapis’s neck. She pulled back after a moment of just sitting in each other’s arms.

”So, what would you like first? Also, for sodas I brought diet and regular coke. I didn’t know which you preferred.”

“I don’t really mind so, I don’t know, regular?”

Peridot turned to grab drinks from their the basket. Lapis heard a “tsst” and looked over to see Peridot was pouring her soda into a wine glass.

Lapis couldn’t help but break into hysterics.

”P-Peridot” she snorted, “ _w-what are you doing?_ ”

Peridot grew a smirk and rolled her eyes. “Just because I’m on a budget doesn’t mean I can’t atleast attempt to be a little fancy.” She started laughing herself.

Lapis made sure to calm down before taking the drink as to not spill it over herself during her outburst. Peridot turned to fill her own glass. She took out the varied snacks and junk food she brought and set it all around the blanket. The two enjoyed each other’s presence, looking out over the lake and listening to the sound of the water clashing against the rocks as they ate. 

The silence shared between them as they sat together very much contrasted the night they met, full of laughing, joking, and occasional shouting. She sighed and looked over at her girlfriend, who was still looking out over the lake, green eyes practically glowing from the light of the moon reflecting off the lake. Lapis took her hand, also grabbing her attention, before planting a quick kiss on the girls lips. 

“I know I already said it, but, thank you Peri. This really is sweet, and I honestly can’t think of anywhere else I’d want to be.”

”I could say the same Lapis. I’m really glad to have met you.”

The two leaned in for another kiss, letting it last a little longer before pulling away. Peridot rested her head on Lapis’s shoulder. The two both tightened their grip on one another’s hand. 

“Happy one month, Lapis.”

”Happy one month to you too, Peridot.”

The two sat in another welcomed and relaxing fit of silence for a few minutes before Peridot sat back up and turned to pull something from the basket. She turned back, revealing a bottle of red wine.

Lapis only smirked. Peridot returned the action as she went to open the bottle, struggling with it for a moment before Lapis took it and opened it practically effortlessly. Peridot blushed. 

Lapis filled both their glasses a reasonable amount. The two clinked glasses and took a sip. 

She’d had the thought many times this night alone, but she confirmed it then and there. Sitting in the woods at the lake under both candlelight and moonlight, that her girlfriend was indeed, the biggest sap on the planet, and she wouldn’t change that for the world.

”I love you, Peri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Apologizes for the thirtieth time for the upload schedule of chapters, or lack there of*


	13. Breakfast, a Dork, and a Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot embarks on a quest to wake and save her sleeping beauty.

Peridot woke up and the first thing she registered was the slight pounding in her head.

Groggily sitting up, she reached over to the small bedside table and palmed around until she found her glasses. She yawned and stretched her back as she put them on.

She took an extra moment and looked around her bedroom, not quite remembering the entirety of yesterday’s events. She regret her urge to look around as the light seeping in from the window caused her head to ache again.

Then she was confused.

She looked down at the other side of her bed to see a lump that was definetly bigger than the usual Pumpkin sized lump that was usually in the same place.

She racked her brain for a moment to remember something and all that came to was a lot of kisses and some drinking. She mentally cursed at herself for being such a lightweight and decided to just, slowly pull the blanket down.

And then she remembered.

One month. Sitting lakeside sharing laughs and memories. Plenty of kissing and cheap wine. An eventual ride home. Stumbling over each other as they entered the small apartment, lips practically glued to the others as they lazily made their way to the small bedroom, bumping into every object in their path along the way. Clothing thrown. Arms and legs tangled. Lots. Of. Pressure. Afterglow and embrace...

Her face physically burned as she thought about last night, and seeing Lapis laying peacefully, the morning sun accenting every curve and feature of the bluenette’s body and causing her caramel skin to glow, only made it worse. She held back the urge to glide her hand along the smooth beautiful skin and instead decided to tuck Lapis back in to refrain from getting any more heated at the sight of her bare form.

And speaking of bare forms...

Peridot slowly clambered out of bed and gathered some clothing before quietly making her way to the bathroom.

She felt great, and there was no doubt in her mind that what sleep she had gotten last night was the best sleep she had gotten in years, easily topping their night on the couch, but...

She also felt sweaty and, _sticky_ , for lack of better words.

She hopped into the shower after setting her clothes down and turned the water on, only to face instant regret at the fact she didn’t let it warm up first.

............

After getting dressed, and taking probably double the amount of time her shower took to get her hair in an even remotely acceptable state, Peridot left the bathroom, peering into her bedroom only to see a peacefully sleeping Lazuli.

She snuck in to grab her phone that was thrown amidst all the clothing on the floor and quietly left the room. She took once last look before deciding to take a quick picture of the sight of such beauty and tranquility that her girlfriend was encapsulating as she slept in her bed.

_Definitely my new phone background._

Peridot lightly shut the door behind her and walked into the half-living room-half-kitchen and looked around. She spotted Pumpkin plopped across the couch and chuckled as she walked over, causing her dog to perk up.

She sat beside Pumpkin and scratched under her chin (her favorite spot), and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

”Sorry if you uh, heard anything last night, and that you got stuck on the couch...”

Pumpkin only yawned and began to lick Peridot’s hand.

”You hungry?”

And with that Pumpkin was wide awake, and quickly hopped of the couch to strut into the other side of the room.

Peridot laughed and got up to follow her into the kitchen, making a mental note to be quiet so she didn’t wake Lapis as she got her dog a treat and filled both bowls of food and water respectively. 

Then her own stomach grumbled and she set off on her next quest: breakfast.

She stumbled around the kitchen as she searched for something to make, and decided on a classic: Eggs and toast.

She figured Lapis would be hungry and decided a good way to wake her would be breakfast in bed.

First thing she did before fully embarking though was setting the coffee maker to start brewing and turning on a stove head.

After that, she set off, and whisk in hand, quickly encountered her first enemy.

She made quick work of the eggs, cracking them and stirring them in the bowl she had chosen to contain them in once they were captured. After making sure they were properly defeated she sprinkled in some salt and pepper, making sure to leave no wound left untouched. 

She let the eggs rest as she prepared their grave, tossing a slice of butter into a small skillet and setting it on the stove head to melt. Once she felt it was ready she dumped the egg remains into their coffin and turned away to plop some bread into the toaster, turning back to fight her next foe.

Armed now with a spatula, she made her way back towards the pan, slowly but surely taking care of the egg monster in the way of her perfect breakfast, making sure to mash it’s body and scramble it’s insides.

Just as she finished with that battle, an alarm was set off and she was alerted of a new presence.

Toast.

Turning the stove off and tossing her spatula, she upgraded to a butter knife, and attacked the toasted creature with a perfect layer of butter it couldn’t possibly defend against.

Once she too defeated the toasted warriors, she set down her weapon, and honored her enemies, laying the buttered and battered on plates.

After the eggs and toast had been placed onto plates, she set off towards the last location in her quest, to wake and save the sleeping beauty from her impending hunger.

She opened her door to see Lapis still snoring away peacefully in bed, and set the plates on her bedside table, only to return moments later with two cups of coffee, one with a little creamer and sugar, the other completely void of anything. She set them next to the plates and crawled into bed beside Lapis.

She lightly nudged and whispered at the bluenette to wake up.

Eventually she began to stir and slowly sat up, stretching, once more giving Peridot a view that only succeeded in making her face burn.

Lapis rubbed her eyes and looked over at a cherry faced Peridot, and smirked while leaning over to plant a quick kiss on her cheek. 

“Whatever you got sure smells lovely~”

”I... I t-thought you m-might like some. Breakfast.”

Lapis chuckled. “God you’re such a dork. I take it you like the show?”

Peridot forced her eyes to stay placed on Lapis’, something that only got harder to do as Lapis was fully aware she was trying not to look down and continued to move and stretch, all while keeping her eyes on Peridot.

Peridot only looked for a quick second before Lapis moved to cover herself and scoff.

”Wow! Pervert!”

The two fell into laughter and Peridot quickly reached down to grab a shirt. She threw it into Lapis’ face once the two calmed down a bit.

Lapis made sure not to put it on.

Peridot made sure not to look  _too_ much.

The two enjoyed their breakfast in each other’s company.

Pumpkin passed out again on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Coughs up apology for the like, two months between actual chapters*
> 
> I figured a little short chapter would be the best way to get back into the swing of things.
> 
>  
> 
> I literally looked up a video on how to make scrambled eggs for this chapter.


	14. Good news!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a lil’ update.

So, four months is quite the amount of time between updates, I know, but I haven’t stopped thinking about you guys who have been reading my story, so much so that right after this update I’ll be writing, or, RE-writing, that is.

Four months allowed me a lot of time to think and ponder what exactly I wanted to do, and now that summer is here and I have all the free time to do whatever, it’s the perfect time to start writing.

Manhunt was my first real story and first real writing experience, and I wanted to thank you guys who read and left me encouraging comments on each chapter. It really meant a lot seeing people actually enjoy my story.

I talked about how there were things that just felt off to me about the story, which is why I’m going to rewrite most of it and, even add new chapters. I want to deliver a great story to all of you guys and for myself. Some things will be left alone where other things might be scrapped or edited completely. It’s hard to know but, I’ll obviously find out as I write. 

I have a lot of notes to go off of and, overall am in a much better place than I was when I started writing Manhunt so, here’s hoping to a great story! I hope you guys enjoy what I come up with.

I’ll be leaving this whole “rough draft” up for people to read (and for myself to re-read while writing).

Now, if you don’t mind, ima start writing! I’ll be sure to let you guys know when the new chapter is up. :)


End file.
